If You Go Down To The Woods Today
by Geezworld234
Summary: When Strickland whisks his team away for a week in The New Forest all does not go to plan when they encounter phobias, wildlife, a run in with the Hampshire police, murder mystery but the biggest mystery of all is why Strickland is so keen to go there. Is there more than what he's letting on?
1. A Break with the Boss

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! So I was on holiday last week as ever it lead me to a fic idea, this is the first time I have ever featured Strickland in it for more than a "good job team" he has a little bit of a starring role here so please overlook any slight out of characterness there may be (I hope it won't be much if any at all)! Enjoy, and as usual reviews would be spiffing! :)**_

* * *

"Come on you lot before he changes his mind" Sandra called to her boys wheeling her suitcase towards Robert Strickland's car.

"I still don't get why old Stwickers is taking us all for a week's getaway" Gerry moaned, the prospect of a solid week with Strickland was less appealing to him than being stabbed in the eyes with a sharp hot rod.

"Because of all UCOS' hard work over the years Gerry, you aren't appreciated as much as you should be" he said opening the passenger door for Sandra.

"Thank you, Sir" she smiled giggling slightly at the fact this was the first time she had seen the casual side of her boss in his salmon pink t-shirt and white shorts.

"I still say a pint would have sufficed" Jack said, he hadn't been one for going away since Mary died, he hated to leave her for any long period of time.

"Well I thought it would be a nice way to bond Jack" the Deputy Assistant Commissioner said putting the last cases into the boot.

"Where are we even going anyway? I need to tell Esther so she can join us on Monday, if that's still okay" Brian said racing to the back seat so he didn't have to be squashed up in the middle.

"Of course it is Brian, I was going to keep our location under wraps until we got there but as I am already in the holiday spirit, we are going to The New Forest, an old friend of mine has a manor house out there overlooking the forest itself, I'm told it is very beautiful this time of year" he smiled pleased with his choice of destination.

One person was not however, Gerry Standing. "On second thoughts I don't think I will come, thanks for the offer" he said pushing Jack out the way so he could vacate the car.

"Oh, is it the aristocrats that put you off?"

"He's scared of trees" Sandra explained.

"Hylophobia the phobia of forests" Brain added.

"Well you don't have to go into the forest and you can have a room not facing the forests" he called out of the window desperate to have all his team there.

"If that's possible" Sandra muttered under her breath.

"Nah, I'm sorry sir but I can't".

"Please, Gerry it would mean a lot to me and how many times call me Robert or Rob even while we are not in the office" he smiled as much as he got on Gerry's nerves a lot of the time he knew he meant well and valued his team.

"Alright, Alright it wouldn't be as fun without me."

"You wish" Brian and Sandra both said at the same time.

"Budge up Jack so I can get in then"

"No chance you called heads, you're in the middle" Jack argued.

"Well I'm not coming then" Gerry huffed folding his arms like a child in the playground who was only going play the game he had chosen.

"Oh for god's sake Jack budge up, Gerry get's in before Strick- sorry Robert changes his mind."

"Excellent, does anyone object is we listen to God's Thunder?"

"I do."

"So do I"

"Me too" Sandra, Jack and Brain replied retrospectively.

"I don't" Gerry said smirking as he did knowing Robert only needed one person to agree with him in order to listen to one of his favourite albums of all time.


	2. To the Manor Born

When they arrived each of them sighed in relief, once the music had been forcefully turned off by Sandra they were forced to make conversation which proved that this holiday was probably doomed to failure from the off. Everyone got sick of Brain and his informative facts about the history of The New Forest and it's residents. Sandra and Gerry were fed up with Jack's constant moaning about being cramped in the middle seat. Strickland was a little disappointed that Sandra made very little conversation and Gerry had enough of Strickland's constant name dropping and making him feel inferior in comparison.

"Wow what does your mate do for a living? He must own half of Hampshire to own a gaff like this" Gerry said admiring the marble decor which made the hall look even more pristine than the entrance of the property.

"Well his father does, though he doesn't have much contact with him anymore, the manor was their parting gift not that he uses it much nowadays he spends the majority of his time in Canada, hes just flown back for eighteen months."

"Oh, still not a bad gift, all I got from my old man was a clip round the ear when I left home."

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Gerry" Sandra said admiring the expensive landscape paintings which hung along the grand hall.

"Martin said he would get his staff to leave the lobster sandwiches and the champagne in the fridge for us so why don't you all chose your room, unpack and we shall adjourn in the dining room for lunch?"

Sandra lead the boys up the spiral staircase, she knew exactly which room she was looking for, the master bedroom. It was everything and more when it came to her expectations, the four poster bed itself was about as big as her bedroom. She really could see herself enjoying this week, living out her fantasy of being lady of the manor.

As she walked along the corridor trying to remember the way she came as the house was so big making her feel like a pin lost in one of the corners of the massive house she heard Gerry, Jack and Brian argue about which room they were having. She laughed and poked her head around the door to see the three childish men tugging at Brian's multicoloured holdall.

"Something the matter boys?" she smirked.

"Yes I chose this room first!" Gerry snapped as he lost his grip on Brian's bag and flew across the room.

"No I did!" Brain said clutching his bag which now had a strap broken "Oh Gerry you've broke my bag now!"

"I think it's only fair I have this room seen as I got lumbered with the middle seat" Jack protested.

"Jack stop whinging about the bloody seat and boys in case you haven't noticed there about 24 rooms in this house all perfectly decorated so there is no need to argue it will ruin Strickland's break he's done a nice thing organising this for us. Right I am off for lunch I will try and save you some but I can't promise, I'm starving".

"Ah Sandra, the boys not with you" Strickland asked handing her a champagne float.

"Now this is like it, cheers. No they are still arguing about who's having which room, I told them to grow up and be quick as I am starving."

"You do well to control them, I don't think anyone else could" he said placing his glass on the side and serving up the typically posh sandwiches which were cut in tiny triangles and without the crust. "I didn't know if any of you were vegetarian so I knocked up some cucumber sandwiches as well".

"Awh that is very kind, you make a terrific host Sir, so what's today's plan?"

"How many times please call me Robert, and as for today, Sandra can I tell you secret?"

She instantly thought that she was going to be told that they were here for work and not pleasure after all. "Go on" she said cautiously.

"The reason why I chose the New Forest is because well I haven't seen my children for over two years now, their mother moved and left me with no forwarding address and well out of the blue I got a Facebook request of Hermione and she told me they had moved around here, naturally I had to see them so as I was planning UCOS' excursion I asked Martin if he would kindly loan me his manor" Robert looked rather embarrassed he found it easy to confide in Sandra but he didn't find the idea that she might be judging him easy.

"Oh, I see. So do you want to spend the day looking for them while we keep ourselves entertained?"

"If you don't mind, driving down here all I could see were their faces, why not have a wonder through the estate, well the parts that don't go into the forest? We have full access if the stables if you are rider?"

"Thanks I've not rode since I was in my very early teens, so I don't think that would be a wise idea" she smiled as fond memories of Saturday mornings with her dad crept into her memory.

"You promise not to tell the boys about what I told you?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks he smiled, he was about to kiss her on the cheek when Gerry lead Jack and Brian down the stairs.

"We haven't missed out on the grub have we?"

"No Gerry there is plenty, help yourselves, I have explained to Sandra that I have to just go out for a bit so why not spend today looking around the estate, I will be back as soon as I can, I am terribly sorry to do this to you"

"Not at all, see you later" Jack said though a mouthful of Sandwich.

"Enjoy the estate it's lovely, see you later" he said heading out of sight.

"Well, where's old Strickland off to, has he told you?"

"No Gerry he hasn't, so have you children sorted out your sleeping arrangements yet?"

"Yes, I have chosen a lovely room overlooking the lake and the forest" Brian said devouring his fourth sandwich.

"And I have the one next door, and Gerry is on the other side, near your room Sandra" Jack informed her.

"Good, I want no more arguing on this trip, you got that?" he boys nodded reluctantly even though they were the best of friends they fought like siblings most of the time.

"Glad to hear it now eat up we have lots to do."

* * *

_**Again any reviews would be lovely! Gee :) x**_


	3. Wild Horses

Once the sandwiches were demolished and Gerry had finally stopped moaning that Strickland had only bought one bottle of very expensive champagne the team trundled off to look at Hallcroft Manor and all its glory.

"Isn't it glorious" Brain exclaimed taking in every bird, every butterfly, every bee that flew around some of the most beautiful and colourful flowers he had ever seen.

"It's a bit too near those woods, if you ask me" Gerry moaned puffing on his cigarette.

"I hope you are going to throw that cigarette end away when you are finished, Gerry. You could harm the wildlife that lives here."

"Yes, thank you Brian, In tell you what if I was lord of the manor I would ensure there was a pub on my land."

"Gerry, there's a pub over the bridge and down the road" Sandra sighed as every time she let her imagination run wild pretending she lived here Gerry always interrupted moaning about one thing or another.

"Smashing, shall we go" Gerry said rubbing his hands together.

"What a splendid idea" Jack added.

"There is time for a pint later I want to see the stables" Sandra said leading them in that direction.

"Can't you go we don't want to look at horses" Gerry argued.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a look, so then I can tell Esther tonight when I call her. I'm sure when she gets here on Monday she would love a riding lesson" Brian smiled.

"Jack, Gerry the sooner we get there the quicker we get to the pub."

"Is it much further?"

"It's just around the corner, according to the directions Strickland's mate left us" Sandra said attempting to follow the outline drawn in maker pen on the hand drawn map.

"I bet the stable staff will have gone home by the time we get there" Jack moaned as he trailed the furthest behind Sandra who had raced ahead eager to revisit the best times in her childhood.

"I hope not Jack, there is only one girl working here apparently, a Jessica Dempleby according to this bumf we have been left she has been working her for six years and is a three times bronze and silver Olympic winner in dressage. Now get a move on I would rather like to see these horses before it goes dark."

"Yes Guv" her boys muttered.

After taking a premature turn causing them to negotiate them though an over grown patch of garden Brian thought it was about time he stepped into the role of navigator.

"Look we are about there, there is a clearing and some little ponies running around that field it must be here" he said charging off into the lead.

"But no sign of any stables Brain" Sandra said knowing this was another of Brian's wild goose chases.

"They will be let off here to exorcise and graze" was Brian's logical answer, c'mon through the trees."

"Oh no, you said nothing about trees, I'll stay here" Gerry said as he could feel his blood running cold at the very thought of stepping into the New Forest itself.

"But, Gerry we are nearly there come on just a few more steps, it isn't as if we are going into the heart of the woodland."

"You have a point Brian but I don't think we should push Gerry and anyway I could do with a rest you and Sandra go, we will wait here I don't think I have the energy to wonder to the pub just yet" Jack said sitting down on a large rock in order to catch his breath.

"Brian, I am telling you that is not the stables, I am no expert but those horses look wild to me."

"You're right guv can you not remember old Stricker's saying in the car on the way here that The New Forest is famous for its wildlife including horses, I am surprised you hadn't already stored somewhere in that never ending memory of yours, Brian."

"Well I don't like horses, so I have never seen reason to memorise any facts about where they live" Brain said rather embarrassed he had been outsmarted by Gerry Standing.

"Any way since when did you actually listen to anything Strickland said?" Jack asked rather puzzled.

"Well, he was good enough to put God's Thunder on for me when you lot didn't want to listen to real music so I listened to what he had to say for the first few minutes when he started making conversation.

"A few minutes, that's probably the longest time you have been quite for, isn't it Gerry." Sandra winked.

"Hadn't we better find this stables before it gets dark?" he snapped, storming off in the direction they came in.

* * *

Several arguments and strong insults later they finally arrived at the court yard where the stables were.

"At bleeding last!" Gerry exclaimed with relief he hadn't realised just how nasty tempered Sandra could be.

"Is it me or do you get the feeling something isn't right?"

"It's you Brian" Jack sighed.

"I don't think it is, Jack, look those horses are out, and we better go and find that Jessica woman" Sandra said pointing at the empty open stables.

Jack went on a head in search of the stable manager. "I think it's the ambulance and police we need to find" Jack said his face icy white at what he had discovered.

"Oh my god!" A shock Sandra stuttered before she froze at the tragic scene.

A blonde girl who must have been in her early thirties if that lay in a pool of her own blood, her riding hat was cracked open, her green eyes were wide open and the frozen expression on her face showed agony and shock.

"There's nothing we can do" Sandra said kneeling down, trying her best to look for a pulse and avoid the blood.

"Do you think she fell?" Brian asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling she was trampled on by something bigger than size nines, look her ribs are so badly broken you can see them" Sandra said solemnly tracing out where the victim's injuries had been inflicted with her manicured finger.

"Hampshire police and ambulance are on their way" Jack said remerging from behind the stables.

"I'll try my best to round up the horses, horses running free are the last thing they need, Brian with me" she said running off looking for the missing horses.

"Why me, I hate horses."

"Now's not the time for pettiness, come on Brian!"


	4. Catch Ups and Quizzes

Unsure of what to do when he finally pulled up at the address his daughter had given him Robert Strickland froze. He couldn't simply waltz in to the house and be like "Daddy's here" could he? What if his twisted ex-wife Teresa was home? He knew he wasn't going to get a warm reception. As for Rufus, he made no bones about blaming his father for his parent's separation.

He did the only thing he could he rang Hermione.

"Darling, its daddy. I'm here I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me so I'm waiting in the car. I thought it would be nice if we did something today, I could take you out for a meal or we could go to the pictures?" As it went to voicemail he was convinced he was wasting his time until a slim young girl with dark hair which was worn in naturally perfect ringlets emerged up the driveway.

"Hey dad, boy am I pleased to see you, mum's driving me crazy!"

Strickland's mouth fell right open in disbelief as his youngest child got into the car, it was as if he only saw her yesterday.

"Sorry I didn't reply to your call mum was there and I think it's better we don't tell her about this, she thinks I'm going out with Lucy" she reached over the gearstick to give her dad a huge hug, something Strickland had only dreamed about happening for years.

"No worries sweetheart, what would you like to do?" he beamed from ear to ear with pride. Robert had not been this happy since the day he held the tiny little girl still covered in blood and vernix from birth.

"I don't honestly mind dad we could always go to Sainsbury's and get something things to make a picnic there is this perfect little picnic site in the New Forest we could go?"

"That sounds perfect, it will be lovely just catching up with you."

* * *

"Guv, do you think we should call Strickland and let him know what's going on 'ere" Gerry said lighting his last cigarette.

"I honestly don't think there is any need the police will be here any minute, Brian and I managed to get the horses to safety and anyway he will be too busy with his d-" she stopped realising she had said more than enough.

"His what, Sandra has he told you where he went?"

"No, honestly Gerry he hasn't, now go and see if you can make your way back to the manor and alert any staff there may be" she ordered.

"No point, they all have the week off" Jack said as he and Brian returned from looking out for the emergency services.

"We could see the vehicles from the main road, they will be here any minute, are you sure Strickland shouldn't be told about this?"

"No Brian not yet, like I said he's busy and there is nothing he can do."

"How do you know he's busy if you don't know where he is?"

"Shut up, Gerry".

* * *

"I can't tell you how pleased to see you dad, I've really missed you" Hermione smiled, breaking off a section of brioche.

"I've missed you and your brother tremendously; I wish it hadn't taken a social networking site to get us back on track. How is Rufus? Is he still enjoying university?"

"Oh dad you are out of the loop, he dropped out after the first term, he said he couldn't hack it but I think it was the fact that he didn't realise there was a lot of work involved too not just drinking, he's got a job at the garden centre he hates but as he refuses to learn to drive he took it as it's the only job within walking distance."

Strickland laughed his little girl had inherited his view on the world without a doubt "So how's school going? I can't believe you are in your final year, you know I don't even know what GCSE's you are taking."

"It's good Rufus calls me a swat as I enjoy school but I want to be a doctor so you have to work hard, I am taking French, history, sociology and psychology."

"You always did want to be a doctor, I am so proud of you Hermione; your brother could learn a thing or two from you".

* * *

"Detective Superintendent Pullman?" The officer called as he stepped out of the car.

"Yes that's right we found the body, we believe it to be Jessica Dempleby she worked the stables here" Sandra explained.

"At what time did you find the body?"

"It must have been about fifteen minutes ago, we are staying at the manor our boss DAC Robert Strickland is friends with the owner who let us the house for a week, we came up to explore the ground noticed the horses were all out and then discovered the body."

"Do you have the owner's name and address so we can contact them?" he asked as the paramedics rushed by trying everything they could to resuscitate the lifeless body and stop the severe bleeding before taking the body away.

Sandra turned to her boys looking blank, she knew Strickland had mentioned his name but with what had gone on it had slipped her mind.

"Martin, he said his name was Martin and that he was in Canada that was all" Brian reminded her.

"Okay, well is your boss about we will need him to give us Martin's details so we can be in touch" The policeman said jotting down the information that had been relayed to him.

"You can't not just now he's busy" Sandra said knowing how disappointed he would be at the prospect of his reunion with his children being cut short.

"Do I need to remind you that this is a serious incident a woman has been killed; Ma'am" the officer said in a tone Sandra did not care for.

"Not at all, I will ring him now" she sighed she hated being told what to do, especially by an officer of the law who thought he was better at his job than she was.

"So do you think this death was suspicious in any way?" Gerry pried.

"Not sure yet, Sir that's why we are here, to find out".

* * *

"Dad, your phone's ringing, are you going to answer it?" Miss Strickland asked skimming her feet on the surface of the shallow beck that ran through the forest.

"It's not that important."

"How do you know, you haven't checked who's calling you."

"Yes, I suppose you are right" he said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Who's Sandra your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No she works for me; she's the one I told you about who heads UCOS"

"The team you are away with, well hadn't you better answer it something could have happened to one of the old guys."

"Sandra, is something the matter, oh God, yes I will be there as quick as I can, okay bye" he said ringing off.

"What's happened?" His daughter inquired.

"They found a body in the stables where we are staying the police need me to give them the details of the owner, come I'm afraid today will have to be cut short, I will drive you back and I promise sweetie I will make it up you." Strickland quickly gathered up all the picnic stuff and Hermione put on her shoes.

"Can I come; I've always wanted to see what you police men do."

"Honey, it won't be nice" he warned her.

"But I want to be a doctor, I will have to get used to seeing blood, guts and gore."

"Your mother will want me hung drawn and quartered even more than she does now, I'm sorry love."

"Please" she begged widening her eyes as if she was a puppy, this technique used to work every time without fail on her dad when she was younger "I won't tell mum".

It appeared to work even more so now "You better not, come on, I must be mad agreeing to this" he said taking her by the wrist and heading quickly for the car.

* * *

_**I hope this is still okay! Any reviews would be loverly! :) x**_


	5. Tea and Revalations

_**I do hope this is still okay! This also accidently answers Beth's include a hair towel wrap challenge! Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the long side I was going to make it two but I think it works better like this! :) x**_

* * *

By the time the Stricklands had arrived so had the forensics.

"Wait here" he instructed his daughter.

"But dad you said-"Hermione was too slow to finish her sentence as her father had already slammed the car door shut behind him.

"Sandra I got here as soon as I could, what the hell has happened?" Even though she had told him to get here as soon as possible she was a little hazy on the details which caused Robert to panic.

"Jack found a body; by the stables we believe it is that of Jessica Dempleby the girl who worked for your friend in the stables, forensics are here but police are certain that it wasn't suspicious, poor girl must have fallen from her horse and it trampled on her" Sandra said solemnly.

"It doesn't look like Esther will get her ride after all" Brian added accidently thinking aloud.

"Hey dad what's happened?" The girl said running to catch up with her father and his star team.

"Hermione I thought I told you to stay inside" Robert said sternly.

"Well I'm here now anyway" she smiled sweetly.

"That's your daughter? Well the pretty young thing must get her looks from her mother"

"Gerry! That's disgusting she's just a child!" Sandra yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that guv it was supposed to be a compliment that just went wrong that's all" he said putting his hands up to surrender the conversation.

"Anyway, Sir" as this was an important issue kind of work related and his daughter was present Sandra thought it best that she addressed him formally instead of Rob which she still felt odd about. "The police require Martin's details that's why I had to call you here."

"Right well I better, will you watch Hermione for me please?"

"Of course I will."

"Dad I don't need looking after I'm 16."

"You will do exactly what Detective Superintendent Pullman says." He ordered her, he probably didn't really have the authority to do that after all he had been absent for too long but he still was the girl's father.

"Dad I am not one of your criminals, you don't need to talk to me as if I am" she spat back, causing Sandra to be reminded of the young feisty girl she was at that age.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm guess I am making rather a mess at this whole father thing" he felt embarrassed about his confession been made public.

"Dad we can do this later, go and speak with the police." She spoke a lot of sense for a girl her age; Rob put that down his unavoidable absence on his part.

"Come on lets go the house and get a coffee, boys yes you can go to the pub if you are no longer needed her" Sandra said looking at her boys as she saw what was written across their faces.

"Cheers Guv" Gerry said patting her on the back.

"Ouch!" she teased "I'll have you done for assault Gerald" she winked playfully.

* * *

"Wow this house is nice, I've never seen anywhere so big" Hermione said taking in the grand property.

"That's exactly what I thought, your dad does have some friends in very high places, the kitchen is just through here… I think."

"Tell me about it, it used to drive mum up the wall, who even owns this house anyway?

"Someone called Martin, I think."

"What Martin Allesbury?" she asked propping herself up on the high breakfast bar stool.

"No idea he never said, the way you said that you sounded rather shocked, what would you like to drink tea, coffee, Gerry's 'special' hot chocolate which is just basically fancy cocoa?"

"Tea, please, so long as it's builders. Yeah I have reason to be his dad's a bad egg, I can see why dad employed you, you make a good detective."

"Thanks" she flashed the girl a smile. "Builder's tea? Are you sure you are Robert Strickland's daughter he only drinks Earl Grey."

The girl laughed and tucked her perfect curls behind her ear "My brother Rufus is so like dad it's unreal, it really scares me and my mum. I think that's part of the reason why he doesn't have much to do with dad, he's scared that one day he will become him."

"That's sad and there is nothing wrong with your dad he might be a little different to the other men I have encountered in my life but he is one of the kindest and giving deep down." Sandra said with her back turned away from Hermione as she mashed the tea.

"Thanks, mm perfect" she said sipping the piping hot beverage.

"Cheers, since working for UCOS I've become a dab hand at making the perfect brew for three old fussy dinosaurs." Her joke caused the young girl to laugh.

"Miss Pullman, please may I ask you something?"

"Sandra, call me Sandra and yes of course" she gave her a reassuring smile but giving a sixteen year old school girl advice was something she was not accustomed to and she worried slightly as to what she was going to ask her.

"Does my dad seem happy to you, you know at work?"

"Ermm, yeah I think so, he does take pride in job."

"Good, I worry about him, I know it's not his fault we don't seem him often but I worry that he blames himself, especially with Rufus." She explained causing Sandra to feel sorry for her boss, a very rare thing.

"I know he cares about you very much and believe me if he could he would be with both you and your brother every second of every day."

This made Hermione's day, it was exactly what she had longed to hear ever since she last laid eyes on her dad. "Did he tell you this?"

"Yeah, well not in so many words."

"Are you dating him?" Clearly her dad's answer was not good enough.

This was not the question she thought she would be asking. Sandra had prepared an answer that told her it was okay not to have your father around all the time, she was even going to tell her about losing her own dad.

She gave off an embarrassed laugh; in hindsight she thought it made her look even guiltier "No! Certainly not! He's my boss and I suppose he's my friend but nothing more I can assure you?"

"Pity, you would be perfect for him, so if you are not seeing my dad are you with that old cockney fella?"

"What Gerry? Don't be silly, that's even worse than Strickland!"

"You're blushing, come off it I saw you flirting with him earlier."

"I'm not, and flirting with Gerry I think you need to see a doctor."

"You so were! I didn't have you down for the type of woman that prefers a lot older men. I don't miss a thing, me. Apparently I take after dad."

Sandra was never so thankful to see Brian trundle through into the kitchen, he would be able to get her out of this compromising hole she had appeared to get herself into.

"I thought you were going to the pub?" She inquired.

"Not me, I thought I would do some background research into the manor, I don't like staying somewhere that I don't know much about."

"That sounds right, have the police done?"

"Yeah, they don't think it was foul play, your dad's coming now Hermione, Gerry and Jack told me to tell you not to wait up for them."

"Something else that doesn't surprise me, right I am going to run myself a nice hot bath and get an early night. Try and get that awful accident out of my head. It was lovely to meet you, Hermione" she said trying to sound convincing.

"You too, think about what I said about my dad and umm Gerry."

"Bye." Sandra called as Strickland appeared at the window gesturing to his daughter that it was time to go home.

"What did she mean about Gerry and Strickland?" Brian asked puzzled.

"Well she seems to think I fancy Gerry and that I should be going out with her father instead, silly girl."

"Where did she get that from?"

"No idea Brian, right time for a bath" she said draining her un-drunken tea away and putting the mugs in the huge dishwasher.

* * *

A long hot bubble bath was exactly what Sandra needed she was so glad she got to the Master room first as it was the only once which had an ensuite, a bathroom which was about as big as her downstairs at home.

Pulling on her towel robe and wrapping a towel around her wet hair creating the perfect hair turban she was alarmed and annoyed as she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Brian, can I come in?"

"No, Brian I am about to get dressed!" she yelled, what was it about being constantly interrupted on this trip she wondered.

"Are you decent?"

"Brain, I'm in a bloody towel!"

He took this as a sign to say it was okay to come in.

"Do you not understand the phrase I'm wearing nothing but a towel?"

"I wouldn't usually barge into a woman's room like this but it urgent!" he said thrusting his MacBook in her face.

"Easy Brian, what is it?"

"I was looking into the history of Hallcroft Manor and I came across this; in 1993 a Penelope Yarwood who worked for the Allesbury estate at the stables, that's here was found dead after all the horses escaped. It appeared she fell off her horse and was trampled on just like Jessica Dempleby." He explained, so excited at what he had found he could hardly breathe.

"Brian, that thing can happen horses can be dangerous at times."

"I'm not saying they can't be but how strange is it that all the horses were let out on both occasions?"

"I don't know maybe she was the only one in charge and was struggling?" Reasoned Sandra.

"Listen to this; 'The incident was never proved to be accidental or suspicious and remains unsolved' we could look into it!"

"Brian, it's not our case it's the Hampshire police's and anyway we are here to relax remember, how do you think poor Esther's is going to feel when she gets here the day after tomorrow and your preoccupied trying to prove an accident that happened twenty years ago was deliberate and what is Strickland going to think?"

"I thought you would be interested" Brian said gloomily.

"If it was a case given to us back at work then yeah, maybe but it isn't so can we just drop it and can I get changed now?"

"Sorry guv, I suppose you are right."

"It's alright Brian, I know what you are like, I don't suppose dumb and dumber are back from the pub yet?"

"No, it's only half past eight they won't be back for hours, if they can find their way that is."

"True, right I think I am going to get ready for bed and have an early night, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to call Esther and read me book" the Northerner replied knowing exactly it wouldn't be a novel he was going to read and he was sure Sandra knew that too.


	6. Facing the Past

Hermione sat in silence staring out the car windscreen as her beloved father too her home.

"Are you alright Darling?" he asked a little unnerved about his daughter's silence.

"What? Yeah, sorry I'm just a bit tired and shocked about what your friend's discovered, I guess it's been an emotional day, that's all" the little girl sighed.

"Yes, it really has been. You don't regret it do you?"

"No not at all" she beamed "I can't tell you how great it has been seeing you, I love you dad."

"I love you to sweetheart" he temporally took his eyes off the road to flash his daughter the biggest smile possible.

Their touching reunion was interrupted however, when Hermione received a phone call from her mother.

"Hermione Strickland, where in God's name are you?!" The former Mrs Strickland yelled so loudly down the phone Rob could hear everything. He bit his lip, there was so much he could say to Teresa but he knew that wouldn't be fair on their little girl.

"I told you I went out with Lucy, I'm on my way back now so there is no need to panic, see you later."

"Your mother?" He asked already knowing that's exactly who was on the other end.

"Yeah, she wanted to know where I was. I wish sometimes she would get off my back, all my friends don't have their mum's fussing around them day in, day out."

"Darling, she just cares. It's part of a parent's prerogative to worry about their children" Strickland reassured her.

"I suppose, do you worry about us?"

"All the time, I often think I worry more as I don't see you which sometimes causes my mind to go into overdrive."

"That's really sweet. Hopefully I will get to see more of you now you know where we live."

"I hope so, just don't expect too much too soon, you know what your mother is like. But you are always welcome to come to London and stay with me."

"Thanks Dad, it means a lot, believe me there are times when I need a break!"

"Here we are, I better not come in, we don't want your mother furious do we? Thank you so much for a splendid day sweetie." He said hugging Hermione so tightly she didn't think she would breathe again.

"I think we might be a little too late for that" she said pointing at the woman coming out of the house.

"You stay here; I'll tell your mother it was all my doing."

"Dad I can let you take the blame, we will explain together."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The short blonde woman snapped at her ex-husband as he got out of the car.

"Mum, listen I can explain." Hermione pleaded knowing that once her mother was angry it was worse than mount Vesuvius erupting.

"Well one of you better had, Robert I can't believe you are here and getting Hermione to lie for you, it disgusts me!" The angry woman was turning so red in the face her daughter genuinely thought she was going to explode.

"He didn't make me lie mum, please just listen!"

"Look Teresa shall we go inside, I am sure your neighbours wouldn't thank us for having a blazing row in the street." He begged, he was beyond desperate to show her how committed to being a good father and was even more desperate to show Rufus that he really wasn't a bad guy.

"Five minutes" The woman replied though gritted teeth, she never thought she would see this man again.

"Thank you" he murmured as he followed the girls inside.

The house where is children lived was small but cosy and it looked very intimate, Rob wondered if Rufus was at home, may be in his allocated five minutes he could look at putting things right with his estranged son.

"How did you find us? Don't tell me you used your police contacts to track us down?" She scoffed.

"Don't be stupid Teresa, that isn't what happened."

"I gave it him, I found him on Facebook and we got chatting and I released just how much I needed my dad in my life so when I found out he is on holiday here I had to arrange to see him, I'm sorry if you think that was wrong but I don't regret it." She smiled at her father, tears clouding her eyes, as much a she argued with her mother she didn't want to upset her either.

"Hermione, you could have told me, I could have made arrangements through the family court if you wanted to see your father that badly."

Hermione laughed "You don't get it do you? A court should have nothing to do with it; all I want is to be a normal family. All I want is to be able to ring my daddy and say 'can I see you today?' That is all. You make so much fuss over him not being there for us but the reason he isn't is because you won't let him. You blame him for the divorce but we all know it was you and your ways with men. Christ how many is it you've been engaged to now?" She spat this had been bubbling away inside her for years and she finally felt she could let it all out.

"Hermione, that's enough" Rob said stepping in.

"That's a load of rubbish mum left dad because he cared more about his precious job than us" a fourth voice said.

Robert turned around to see a young man who was the spitting image of himself propped up against the fridge.

"Rufus, I can assure you that isn't the case….. It's so good to see you."

"Is it? Then why haven't you been to see us before?"

"Well it's rather complicated" he began to explain.

"No it's not"

"Rufus you don't know the half of it daddy explained-"

"Hermione that's enough I think its best your father leaves before he does any more damage" Teresa said a little too sternly for her daughter's liking.

"You haven't helped matters" she said storming off.

"Hermione where are you going?" her mother demanded.

"To get some things I'm going to stay with dad, if that's okay?"

Strickland stayed silent momentarily, he didn't know if he had power to authorise this request.

"You can see him tomorrow that is if he doesn't have anything more important planned?" His ex-wife reasoned seeing how much her pettiness was upsetting her youngest child.

"No of course not, Rufus you are more than welcome to come too?" His eyes begged for his son to give him a chance.

"Sorry I'm working" he said flatly.

"Well I hope I can see you sometime during the week. I'll pick you up about ten tomorrow Hermione if that is okay?"

"Brilliant, thanks for today dad, see you tomorrow."

As Rob put on his seat belt he couldn't help but cry he may have got his daughter back but his son just didn't want to know and that killed him inside. He had six days to prove he was father material and he was going do just that, even if it really did kill him.

* * *

_**I do hope that this is still okay! :) Gee x**_


	7. Things that go Bump in the Night

_**So sorry I haven't updated for a little while the Bank Holiday shifts have taken over my life haha I've got two new chapters for you, I hope you enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

Sandra Pullman couldn't sleep. The first thing to trigger her insomnia was the bed. She couldn't decide which side to sleep on and when she finally chose the left side she decided the bed was so spacious she couldn't get comfortable. Then when she was just getting warm images of what they discovered at the stables moved around in her head, making her feel uneasy. Even though in her line of work she had seen tragic things over the years Sandra could never feel desensitised, after all that was someone's daughter, friend maybe someone's wife and mother.

Getting up she decided a nice hot drink of that fancy hot chocolate Gerry brought with him was in order, he wouldn't mind seen as the team drank more of the stuff than he did back at the office.

She was startled when she heard the repetitive sound of tapping, as if someone was typing when she reached downstairs. Brain. He would still have that bee in his bonnet about the pervious murder which happened to be unsolved and how similar it was the events surrounding Jessica Dempleby's death.

"Can't sleep?" He asked not even bothering to look up from the screen.

"Not really, how long have you been down here? Are the boys back yet?"

"Since you went to bed about an hour ago and no there are still at the pub."

"Oh is that how long I've been trying to get to sleep for? I swear I've been tossing and turning for hours" she rubbed her eyes groggy from the lack of sleep. "I've come down for a drink, do you want one?"

"No thanks I'm reading up on Penelope Yarwood's death in 1993 there are a lot of connections you know."

"Brian, how many times it's not our case we are on holiday!"

"I know, it's just well you know how interested I get in coincidences-"

"As long as that's all you think it is" Sandra snapped cutting him off.

Both of them jumped in fright when the side door opposite where Brian sat swung open. Luckily Sandra caught his laptop as it flew out of his arms and over the sofa.

"Sir? Is that you? Are you alright?" She said as her boss staggered in trying his best to navigate through the almost pitch black house.

"Yeah, sorry I have had a very trying day, when I took Hermione home Teresa was there shouting the odds but what made it worse is Rufus wanted nothing to do with me."

"I'm so sorry" Sandra said feeling Robert's pain.

Brian got up to retrieve his portable computer from Sandra "I'm going to go I'm not very good with this stuff" he whispered in her ear.

"Good night Brian" Robert called feeling bad his personal trouble had cause Brain to go to bed.

"Night" he said as he left.

"I was just about to make a drink would you like one?"

"As long as it's stronger than tea."

Sandra laughed faintly she knew that wasn't really a joke "Gerry and Jack are at the pub, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them, I don't know where it is but I will get Brian to take you, if I know Brian and unfortunately I know him too well he will be reading up on Penelope Yarwood's death."

"Who?"

"Some girl who died here in 1993, she worked at the stables and died in almost the exact circumstances as Jessica Dempleby and Brian being Brian is convinced they are linked" she explained.

"Well maybe they are, if he wants to have a look into it tomorrow, as a civilian there is no harm I mean there is nothing we can do about the case."

"Yes well you know Brian; he will think you are giving him authorisation into launching a full scale investigation."

"True but if it keeps him out of mischief, I'm afraid I am going to be preoccupied again tomorrow."

"Hermione?" She asked.

"Yes I promised to take her out she doesn't like the fact her mother is refusing to be civil to me, I am hoping her brother wants to come too but he blames me for the divorce" he searched Sandra's eyes desperate for some comfort as he own eyes welled up.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't blame you…. Rob" she wasn't very good at the whole comfort thing but she could she how much this was tearing him apart.

"You should have seen the way he looked at me today, Sandra. It was like I was a stranger or someone who had killed another he hates me."

She moved so she was sat beside him, Sandra put her arm around her boss' shoulders. It made her feel awkward but she could tell he appreciated her efforts how wooden they were.

"You know forget about us, while we are here you should be focusing on your kids."

"But I couldn't do that to you, this was supposed to be about UCOS."

"You have done enough arranging so we could stay in this beautiful house we can look after ourselves, Brian's got Esther coming up, Gerry and Jack will live at the pub all week and all I want is to lay on a bed in silence." She flashed him a reassuring smile.

"God you are something" he said leaning in towards her he barely got a chance for his lips to brush hers when Sandra jumped up, startled.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" he said holding his hands up as he too leapt up from the sofa.

"It's okay, you're upset and I was probably giving you mixed signals. I am really sorry Sir if I offended you but that sort of thing cannot happen." Her heart was racing in the shock of it all; she would have never imagined that on this holiday Robert Strickland would have made a move on her.

"Sandra I think I offended you the great height you leapt, I'm so sorry." He felt terrible it seemed whatever he did today he was always putting his foot in it.

"Please stop saying sorry, you are upset, I get that, go to the pub with Brian, get all this hurt out of your system and make sure you are in the right frame of mind tomorrow, for Hermione and Rufus' sake." If this was any random guy trying to make a move on her she would be livid. Yes it had made her a little angry that he mistook the signs but she really did understand that his emotions were playing hide and seek causing him to be confused.

"Yes you are right, thank you Sandra" he smiled being rather embarrassed by the whole charade.

"What do I have to go to the pub for?" Brian sighed "Can't you go? I want to read this it is very interesting" he protested.

"Strickland needs cheering up and I have already proven to be crap at that, please Brian for me?"

"I heard shouting have you two had words or something?" He never missed a trick.

"Sort of, not really. It's complicated? Please just one drink then you can go back and leave him with Jack and Gerry."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Sandra smiled "Thanks Brian, I owe you one."


	8. Pints, Advice and a Punch?

About an hour into the drinks at the pub the boys found it difficult to approach Rob as he was quiet dwelling on the mistakes he had made today.

"You alright Sir? Only you have been nursing that empty scotch glass for about half an hour?" Gerry finally saw fit to show some interest in his superior's wellbeing.

"Yes thanks Gerry, I am just thinking about what tomorrow will bring."

"Ex-wife and kids? We've all been there mate"

"I haven't" a very drunk Jack and Brian both said.

"I think Jack's had enough, I'll get him home" Brain said wanting out of this uncomfortable situation.

Once Brain and helped steady Jack to his feet and got him to walk in more or less a straight line Gerry reluctantly gave his boss a few friendly words of advice.

"Look Sir-"

"Please call me Rob."

"Look Bobbert" Gerry slurred "Ex-wives are there to make your life miserable especially when there is kids involved. Take me for example all you can do is prove to the nippers you will always be there for them, no matter what."

"I try Gerry, I really do but Rufus blames me, how do I reach out to him?"

"You get on with your girl alright, what's her name? You know like out of Harry Potter?" he said clicking his fingers.

"Hermione. My Daughter' name is Hermione. Yes I do" he smiled at least he got that part right.

"Concentrate on that, he will soon realise how happy he is making his sister and will be frightened his missing out.

"Do you think that could work I only have a week, well less than a week."

"Trust me I'm a dad, I know about this sort of thing."

"Thanks Gerry" he smiled he and Gerry never usually saw eye to eye but that was what was important about this trip and the fact they actually had more than the same taste in music helped a lot.

"I also know I have had enough and we have to walk back, c'mon" he said falling back onto his stool when he made an attempt to get up.

"I don't want to go back just yet in case Sandra's still up, I made an idiot out of myself" he knew he shouldn't have said anything he knew just how protective Gerry was over Sandra.

"What do you mean?"

"I well I umm made a move on her" he said quietly still too embarrassed to talk about it.

"You what?! You wanna say that again?" Gerry said standing up and getting right in Robert's face. Gerry could get so aggressive after a few pints.

"I, I kissed her, but don't worry I understand why you are getting all protective over Sandra but she knows it was a honest mistake I was upset, she understands."

"Oh" Gerry said suddenly feeling rather foolish "The why don't you want to go back yet?"

"Because I am embarrassed and I haven't forgiven myself."

"That's me all the time, I'm sorry for having a go it's just Sandra won't admit it but she's vulnerable and I don't like hearing she's been taken advantage of but I get that your emotions must be running wild, I'm sorry."

"There's no need Gerry, friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends." Gerry smiled shaking Rob's outstretched arm "C'mon the Guv'nor will be wondering where we got to."

* * *

_**Again I do hope this is alright! Please feel free to drop me a nice review! :) I am afraid I shall be away for a few days from Tuesday so updates maybe slow until the weekend, I will try and get another chapter or two up tomorrow before I go! Thank you so much for your continued love and support it means a lot to me! :) Gee xx **_


	9. Panic Mode Central

Gerry and Robert seemed to be walking a lot further than they had on the way to the public house.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Rob asked knowing that the state Gerry was in that he was more likely to be wrong than right.

"Yeah, yeah the bridge is this way I am sure of it" he bellowed in response.

"It's not you know, Gerry it is dark, cold and we have been walking for miles, this is not the right way. Look over there in the trees can you see people, there must be a camp site, come let's ask them the way" he said already heading off.

"No, I am scared of woods remember!" Gerry felt the fear surround him casing his stomach to heavily drop.

"Oh yes, you wait here Gerry and I will go and make inquiries."

"But Sir, Rob, Robert! What if we get split up that's no good is it."

"Quite right Gerry, umm better come with me then."

"No way José!"

"We can't stay here all night Gerry Standing, I knew you were a stubborn bugger at work but can't you relax a bit on holiday?"

"You don't understand I am scared end of. Look I will stand at the edge of the wood while you go and ask alright?"

"Fine."

Suddenly it dawned on Gerry that this must be the same woods at the back of the Allesbury estate where he and the team got lost earlier. It also dawned on him that the New Forest was huge and that they were in the completely wrong direction.

Before Strickland got a chance to approach the happy campers he heard Gerry grunt as if he was struggling with somebody who was much bigger than him.

"Gerr'off!" He tried struggling for breath as a large beefy body which was dressed in black and wearing a balaclava wrapped his leather gloves around his neck. As Gerry felt himself being levitated deeper into the woods he tried to fight off his phobia, not that he had much time to think about it with fat snake like fingers pressing down on his neck. Gerry Standing thought he was going to die in this forest and that terrified him more than being tortured and killed by a wannabe Mitchel brother.

"Give me yer money" the countrified accent said though tightly gritted teeth which made his whole premise less frightening.

"I would put him down if I were you?" Strickland said breezing up to the man. He had dealt with the likes of Ricky Hanson in the past so this heavy didn't terrify him.

"Or what? You will phone the police?"

"We are the police" Rob spat back.

"Not from round here you ain't."

"Yes, well-"

"Well nothing, say another word and your friend gets it. Now turn out your pockets" he demanded letting go of Gerry's now blue neck. He knee kicked him in the groin to ensure when he fell down to the floor he went down with a tremendous thump.

Knowing better than to mess with the thug that he faced, Strickland turned out his pockets while he watched the man take Gerry's rather light wallet, his chain he wore around his neck and his phone.

"That's all I have" Strickland said surrendering his own wallet. He was so glad he hadn't his phone on him; he must have left that in his car the thought. He was even more relived that he wasn't wearing the priceless watch Hermione got him one Christmas.

"It better be" he said pushing him to the wet ground, causing mud and leaves to stick to Robert's jacket.

"It is I swear" he squealed before he heavy knocked him out cold and scarpered.

* * *

It was gone ten the next morning when Sandra woke up after finally getting a few hours rest when she entered the grand spacious drawing room she expected a note from Strickland to say that he had gone to see his daughter, Jack and Gerry to be sat there nursing their hangovers and Brain beginning his inquiries into these deaths. What she saw was Brain doing the newspaper crossword over a cup of tea.

"Morning Sandra."

"Good morning Brian, sleep alright?"

"Like a log" he grinned "and you?"

"On and off, are the motley crew still in bed? I'm guessing Strickland's gone out with Hermione."

"Yeah he probably has, I've not been up long myself so I missed Strickland and as for Jack and Gerry Jack and I left early and he's not up yet so don't expect to see Gerry until late this evening." He said not looking up from his puzzle.

"Good point, well what are you going to today Brian?"

"I thought I might speak to some of the staff who worked here in 1993 some of them still live in the village, and before you get your knickers in a twist Strickland said I could as long as I don't delve too deep by telling them it is a police investigation he said putting his completed crossword to one side.

"Did he when?"

"Last night in the pub, I could see he was upset so I tried my best to change to subject."

"That's very kind of you Brian, right let's not waste any time where do these people live?"

"I knew you were interested in this" he beamed at the thought of him being right.

"Not so much interested Brian, more worried about you and besides seen as the stables are shut I have nothing to do."

Before they could get up and get the ball rolling in thing no official inquiry a phone began to ring.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"It's not mine" Sandra replied looking at the sofa where Brian sat as the ringtone ascended.

"I don't have a mobile" Brian uttered.

"Well it must be one of the boys'" Sandra said reaching down the back of the leather sofa to retrieve it.

She noticed Hermione's name flash up on the caller ID "It's Strickland's" she said before answering.

"Hello, no I've not seen him Hermione; I thought he had gone to meet you."

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"Strickland's not showed up, he's over an hour late" she whispered.

"Maybe he's in traffic?"

"One second, I will see if he is in his room but as Brain says I am sure he is just stuck in traffic."

Sandra ran upstairs and checked his room, it was empty his bag still sat on the bed, it was clear it hadn't been slept in. Sandra began to panic what if something had happened to them on the way back from the pub?

She barged into Gerry's room she really should have knocked but there was no time to be polite. It too looked as if it had been unused his toothbrush lay on the top of his open suitcase.

"Brian! We have a problem!" She said almost tripping as she missed the last two stairs.

"Don't worry Hermione only I don't think your dad and Gerry came home from the pub last night. Don't panic Brain and I will find them and we will ring you." She didn't want the girl to worry but she couldn't let her think her dad had let her down.

"Come on, let's go back to the pub ask if any one saw them, walk around the village, we can speak to your people as we do. And then if we can't find them we panic and alert the police. "

"Have you tried Gerry?"

"What do you think I am doing? Holding the phone up to my ear because I like how it feels?! Of course that's what I'm doing!" She realised she had stepped out of line. "Sorry, I'm panicking I didn't mean to snap, it keeps going to voicemail. We better go and have a look. I'll leave a note for Jack on the way out."

* * *

_**I do hope this chapter is okay, I am afraid I wont be able to update until the weekend as like I said yesterday I am going away until Friday and am at a Doctor Who convention on Saturday! :) So sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger but I shall work my hardest to have a few updates for Sunday sometime! Gee :) xxx**_


	10. Seach Party and Gossip

It was a cold morning and nobody appeared to be around.

"Funny, it's a Sunday morning and there is no one about, nobody walking their dogs, taking the kids to the park and typical the pub's closed. We will have to keep looking for any sign of life in this village and check back when the pub opens for lunch" Sandra said, her voice being drowned out by the church bells.

"That's why nobody is about Sandra, it's a traditional old fashioned English village still equipped with red telephone boxes, and everyone will be at church" Brian said answering the conundrum.

"Of course, living in London where nobody knows the neighbours and where people keep themselves to themselves you quickly forget that there is such thing as a community. "Look I can see outlines emerging from the church, let's go and ask".

One advantage the city had over a small village like this Sandra thought was the city welcomed 'outsiders' unlike here where many chose to ignore Sandra and Brian's polite approach.

"Excuse me" Brian asked the final old lady to wobble out of the church using her Zimmer frame to act as a balance.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked placing her Zimmer frame firmly down on Brian's foot as she could not see further than the end of her glasses.

"You can take that thing off my foot for starters."

"I'm terribly sorry dear."

"That's quite alright, my name's Brian Lane and this is my friend Sandra."

"How do you do?" Sandra smiled.

"You see, our friend's did not come home last night from the pub, we are stopping at the manor house-" Brian began to explain.

"Why do you want to be stopping there, in that old place? A lot of bad things have happened in that unhappy house."

"Really? Like what?" Sandra asked as she was surprisingly interested.

"Listen loves, why don't you come back to my cottage have a cup of tea and I will tell you all about it as well as try and help you find your friends." The old dear who's wispy white hair began to dance in the wind smiled.

"Thank you very much that is most kind" Sandra said shuffling behind the old lady who could do little more than half a snail's mile an hour.

* * *

Once they got into the small cottage Sandra was quickly reminded of that old person smell she hated, it made her think of why she didn't visit her mother more often.

"Can I get you a tea or coffee?"

"Please allow me" Brian smiled "I'm sorry I never asked you your name Mrs?"

"Jose, please, just Jose."

"Nice to meet you Jose, now how do you take your tea?"

"White no sugar, thank you."

"Just like us then, won't be a tick."

"Now dear, what do your friends look like?"

"Well umm-"Sandra began trying her best not to say they looked like prats. "They are both male Gerry is the older one he was wearing a mouth eaten pale brown leather jacket and jeans, you have more hair on your head than he does, oh he probably had a packet of cigarettes glued to his hands."

"What about your other friend dear?"

"Rob had dark hair he's the taller one out of the two and also the younger one, he was wearing shorts and a pink cloured polo t-shirt I believe."

"And they were last seen at the pub?"

"That's right."

"Don't worry dear we will find your friends, have you tried the local hospital?"

"Er no not yet."

"Well I have the number on speed dial with the amount of trouble my artificial hip gives me. I will give Archie who owns the Dog and Duck to see if he remembers anything and if not I will give the Princess Anne Royal a call.

"Thank you so much." Sandra smiled getting up to help Brian bring the bone china tea cups through.

"Nothing from either I am afraid, perhaps be should phone the police?"

"Thank you so much for trying, don't worry we can do that, we will get out of your hair."

"Before we do that, you said we shouldn't stay at the manor, what did you mean by that Jose?"

"It's not a happy home you know, it used to be owned by Lord Tobias Allesbury, a nasty man who owns about all of Hampshire and this village, except the manor which he gave to his son after some argument. It all started in 1993 I think when the rumours began."

"What rumours?" Brian asked, his ears pricking up at the date.

"That the Lord was cheating on the late Lady Allesbury with a handful of the female staff and then poor Penny was killed."

"Penelope Yarwood?"

"You knew her then?"

"No, no her name came up in a conversation at the manor, people were saying that the death at the stables yesterday was similar." Brain dug deeper.

"So tragic, as a matter of fact that is what I was thinking. You see young Penny, she was such a pretty girl and lovely with it had been courting young Martin for a while when the rumours went around that she had been having it off with his father. Of course it was never proved is that was true as the next day poor Penny was killed and Martin blamed his father."

"So how is this similar to Jessica Dempleby's death?"

"Well you see they were a bit of an item, Martin's a bachelor and happy that way but he can't resist young stable girls so it seems anyway he only left for Canada Friday night, he does a lot of business out there and before he left they had a full scale row about her not being faithful. The next thing that happens its she too is found dead."

"Thank you very for your time, we better go and try and find Gerry and Strickland, come on Brian" She said pulling him up from the chair as she could see he would have been happy to sit and listen to the old woman's gossip all day.

"Thanks."

"Well Sandra what do you make of that?"

"I don't know Brian, probably idle gossip, what we really need to do is find Gerry and Strickland. Look it's a text from Jack:

'What the bloody hell is going on? Meet me in the Manor grounds ASAP'

"Come on."

* * *

"Sandra what in God's name is going on?" Jack shouted as he saw Brain and Sandra trundle up the drive.

"Strickland and Gerry went missing last night and Brian's got a bee in his bonnet about the death at the stables, we've been out all morning trying to find them."

"Have you phoned the police?"

"Just done it on the way up, usual drill they can't do anything until it has been twenty four hours."

"Well be better get looking, Gerry was in such a state last night and Strickland was so down he was out of it so they will have lost their way, have you tried the clearing leading to the forest at the back of the pub?"

"Jack, Gerry is scared of trees, even when he is pissed beyond belief he wouldn't set foot in there." Sandra reasoned.

"Even so, I think we should go down and have a look."

"But it is a vast area Jack."

"Ah, but as you pointed out Sandra Gerry is scared so I doubt they are in the heart of the woods, let's go".

* * *

"See, I told you they wouldn't be here" Sandra said looking in every visable space, behind and even above every tree.

"When I was doing some reading up on the area it said that there is a campsite in the forest somewhere, perhaps we should ask there." Brain said rummaging in his pocket to find his crumpled up map he printed out yesterday.

"Boys, did you hear something?"

"What that muffling sound?" Jack asked.

"'I'm no expert but it doesn't sound like wildlife, more like people." Sandra said.

"It's coming from this way, let's take a closer look" Brian said heading off.


	11. What Have I Done?

"I told you that father of yours was a waste of space" Teresa said to her worried looking daughter.

"Mum how many times I think something has happened to him."

"Yeah he remembered he wasn't cut out for fatherhood. Now are you coming with me to the shops."

"That's not fair, Sandra sounded really worried. And no I'm not" Hermione said sinking back into the cream leather sofa and folding her arms.

"He's probably got his fancy woman to cover for him."

"Sandra's not his fancy woman! I'm going upstairs I am fed up of you always slagging off my dad like this!" She said storming out of the room making sure her mother heard her slamming the bedroom door so hard the hinges almost fell off.

As she sat on her bed she hugged her skinny pale knees for comfort, she was sick of all these rows. Her eye caught a picture of her mother, father, her brother and herself at Disneyland when she was no more than five. Even though she barley remembered anything of the trip apart from throwing up on the Peter Pan ride, she knew that was one of the happiest times in her life, everyone in the picture wore a bright smile a rarity nowadays. She checked her phone in hope that Sandra had found her father. Nothing. Perhaps she ought to go and look for him herself?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices at the bottom of the stairs. It sounded like her mother's super rich boyfriend had popped in. She heard laughter and the mention of her dad's name followed by "I've done it sweetie; you won't be seeing that waste of space again if he has any sense."

The young girl tiptoed out of her room and crept across the landing. Keeping herself out of sight she peered though the banister and listened to the conversation.

"He didn't kill the poor buggger did he?"

"No of course not, I just asked Logan to follow him out of the pub give him a bit of a battering, make it look like a mugging and then warn him off the kids. Mind you that friend of his just about scrapped death looking at the photos." The man dressed in a designer suit held up his iPhone and showed Mrs Strickland the gruesome photograph of Gerry Standing lying in the woods. He was as white as a ghost and looked positively dead. Teresa felt her throat clump up and her stomach contacting causing her to feel sick.

"Oh my God, what have I done? What have you done?"

"Shh, I did it for you babes, those kids are better off without that pathetic excuse of a man. I never liked him even when he started knocking around with my Martin; he was a bad influence on him. God how I hate him."

"Toby how can you say that, all I asked you to do was to warn him off a little the last thing I wanted was for my kids to see their father in a wooden box!" she pushed away from his embrace.

"But babe you said-"

"Oh no! Don't you dare try and pin the blame on me! If you have bad blood with him because of your son and the Allesbury Estate take it up with him. Don't you dare bring me or my kids into this. For all his faults Robert is a good enough bloke and I think deep down he wants to be a good dad. You make me sick! Go on get out!" She yelled shaking with adrenaline as she pushed him out the door. Locking it she fell to the floor and cried. It had taken a rich gangster almost killing the father of her children to make her see the error of her ways over the years. She just hoped he and Gerry hadn't been left in a ditch somewhere to die.

Hermione watched her mother cry. She had never seen such a broken woman before and it upset her but not as much as the fact her mother had something to do with her father's disappearance and the critical state he could be in. She didn't know what to do. But she had a feeling that the creep Tobias Allesbury had something to do with it all and she sensed there was still some unfinished business lurking. She never had liked him and now she knew he was the father of one her dad's best friends who clearly had a grudge she disliked him even more.


	12. If You Go Down to the Woods Today

"Sandra, Jack come here" Brian Lane shouted as he kicked a small pile of leaves to one side.

"What is it?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm. He was still hung over from last night, he's drinking days had been long gone for years he just didn't like to admit that.

"Blood, a little trail of blood it starts about where you are Sandra, as if someone was beat up and taken into the heart of the forest.

"That's not the only trail, look running parallel to it is the occasional fag, as if they had fallen out of somebody's pocket" Sandra said picking one up and inspecting it.

"You don't think they belong to Gerry and he's been killed do you?" Brian said as he began to panic.

"We won't know until we get to the end of this trail" Sandra said taking charge and leading the way.

* * *

Robert Strickland flickered his eyes. He was winded and was struggling to breath. He could barely see as his eyes had swollen up and looked as if two great big plums where stuck over his eyes.

"Gerry" he mumbled for the second time. Gerry didn't respond he was out cold and had lost a lot of blood.

"HELP!" Rob yelled again hoping someone could hear. How long have they been here he wondered, as clips of what happened gradually began coming back to him.

"That's Strickland's voice, I'm sure" Jack said breaking Sandra's fall as she slipped on wet leaves.

"Sandra be careful!" he added as he could see she was eager to find Gerry and Strickland.

As Sandra followed Strickland's voice and the trail he heart got higher and higher up in her throat as she began imagining all sorts of situations.

"Oh my god!" She cried when she finally found the two bodies up against the tree.

"Sandra is that you? I can hardly see."

"Yes it's me, what the hell happened?"

"We got mugged and, I don't remember anything else. Is Gerry okay he took rather a nasty pasting."

She stroked Strickland's shoulder affectionately and helped him sit upright before rushing to Gerry's side. She grabbed hold of his wrist said a silent prayer. "He's alive but his pulse is weak."

"There is no signal" Jack said as he was already trying to phone an ambulance.

"You two stay here I'll phone them and Hermione and let her know we have found you."

"Hermione, I've let her down again" he sighed.

"No you haven't this isn't your fault, she knows that. Don't say anymore sit tight Sir" she said running as fast as her legs would take her out of the woods hoping she wouldn't trip again.

* * *

Sandra thought it was best that she waited outside for the ambulance as they could lose precious time trying to locate the casualties. This gave her time to ponder over the phone call she just had with Hermione. She sounded relived her father had been found but when she informed her that her father was seriously injured and needed to go to hospital she didn't sound that surprised. It was as if she knew what had happened. Sandra just put it down to shock; she knew better than anyone what it can do to you.

"Sandra Pullman?" A paramedic asked making her jump.

"Yes, this way they are in the woods. Robert seems to be okay, I think but Gerry he's hardly breathing." She explained trying her best not to cry. She wished she had never agreed to this 'holiday' she wished they could all go home. She wished she had not suggested they went to the pub. "Too late for what ifs Sandra Pullman" she told herself as she led the paramedics and ambulance crew deep into the woods.

* * *

_**I do hope this is still okay! :) I am so sorry for lack of updates It's been manic lately! x**_


	13. Hoptial Vigil

Sandra Pullman kept a vigil right at Gerry's bedside. They had been told that he had received trauma to his head and internal organs when he was kicked down. Unfortunately they wouldn't know the extent of the damage until he woke up and seen as a machine was being used to help him breathe Sandra had a feeling it wasn't going to be for a while.

Staring at the sterile big white room Sandra began to imagine a life without Gerry Standing in it. Christ he could be so stupid at times! She began thinking how the hell he ended up in the woods in the first place. Even pissed she knew Gerry wouldn't think about setting foot in the forest. Was Strickland to blame? Were they lost? Did someone bigger and stronger than them pick them up and throw them deep into the woods like some cartoon giant? Putting her hands in her face she sighed. Why hadn't any doctor come and examined him again?

The light tap on the door sent Sandra forty feet into the air and across the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump" Jack said peering his head around the corner. "Any change?"

"None, look at him Jack, I barely even recognise him? What the hell did those thugs do to them?"

"Strickland is with the same chap who came to the stables now, though I'm not sure he remembers much. Poor sod's in a bad way." Jack sat on the chair next to Sandra, he put his arm around his surrogate daughter he could she was tried and emotionally drained.

"I don't suppose you have any of Gerry's family's number's do you? They probably need to know." Sandra said, she had spent so long worrying about what to tell Robert's children that she had forgotten about Gerry.

"Oh, we don't want his ex-wives down here causing a fuss do we, let's wait and see what happens after all they did say they were confident he would make a full recovery" the old man smiled.

"Yeah." Sandra said rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. "How's Strickland?"

"He's bruised his lower ribs and broken his ankle and wrist. The swelling to his eyes are going down but he's got to stay in overnight for observation" Jack explained.

"When the police are finished I will go and see him, god only us lot could get into such a mess when we are supposed to be on holiday" she said rolling her eyes.

"Just to let you know Strickland's finished with the police" Brain said poking his head around the door.

"Cheers Brian, will you keep an eye on Gerry, I don't think he should be alone when he wakes up."

"Of course" the boys smiled.

* * *

Sandra was hesitant to go into Robert's room. She was unsure what to say she so desperately wanted to get to the bottom of what had gone on but she knew couldn't push Rob. As Jack said he was cut up about it all.

"Come in" he said flatly.

"It's only me" She smiled, there were no chairs in the room so she perched on the end of the bed.

"How you feeling?" She asked the patient.

"I've felt better. How is Hermione?"

"She's okay she knows your safe and in the best place" She gave him that dazzling smile of hers to reassure him.

"Thank you for all that you have done, Sandra."

"Not at all, sir" she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How many times, call me Rob."

"I'm sorry" she chuckled. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"My memory of what happened?"

"Can you not remember anything?" Perhaps it was a little too early to be pushing him.

"I remember getting lost from the pub and looking for someone to ask for directions, I remember someone mugging Gerry and-" he laughed bemused about what was going through his mind. "I think someone said they were here on behalf of Tobias Allesbury."

"What as in your friend's father? The guy who owns the manor we are staying in?"

"Ex owner yes, the police think I was delirious, all the events of the day got blurred into one, as I swear my kids and Teresa were mentioned."

"As long as you told them, everything."

"Of course, how's Gerry?" He asked changing the subject as the more he thought about his recollection of the mugging the more suspicious he began to be.

"No change. They say we will know more when he wakes us, for that to happen he needs to be breathing on his own. They are keeping a close eye on him and are happy he will recover."

"I was so stupid, he didn't want to go in the woods, and I made him. I said we shouldn't split up there were people in there and I promised we would stay close the edge and before I knew what had happened we were under attack. Sandra I am so sorry." A silver trickle slivered down his cheek. Sandra wanted to punch him for the danger he had put not only himself into but Gerry as well. She saw he was sorry and what happened wasn't really his fault. She was overtired.

"What did the police say?"

"Not a lot they have put out the description of the guy and have asked me to get in touch when or if I remember anything else. They will need to speak to Gerry too no doubt."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

He shook his head. "Oh, Sandra you have done more than enough. You go back try and get some sleep." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I think I will stay with the boys in case there is any news on Gerry, do you want me to bring Hermione to see you?"

"I don't know if I want her seeing me like this, just make sure she knows daddy is okay and I love her."

"I will do. Make sure you rest up. I'll come back later."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sandra you look like you need a nice hot bath and some sleep, I'll stay here in case there is any changes. I've told Brian to take you home and I think that's for the best you know what he's like when he worries."

"Yeah you are right Jack. He's better off out the way. Promise to ring me if there are any changes?"

"I promise. Now go on, there's a taxi phone in reception. See you later."


	14. Closer to the Truth?

_**Sorry it's been a while I've been on my travels! Normal service will resume! :)**_

* * *

"Honestly, you lot it is one disaster after another" Esther Lane said as she began unpacking her small suitcase.

Brian chose not to answer; he was too busy reading a book about the Allesbury family.

"Are you even listening to me Brian?" She sighed snatching the book out of his hands before flipping it over to see what it was her husband was reading.

"Sorry, love. I think there is more to this place and its past than meets the eye."

"Do you actually want me here or are you more happy to play detective when even though you are not being paid to?"

"Esther, of course I want you here, it's just I want to find out what happened to those girls and I think Strickland's friend is the key. Where are you going?" he asked as she headed for the door.

"Well seen as I am here I thought I would take Sandra to the hospital to see Gerry and Jack's told me Mr Strickland can come home today so seen as I have the car I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"All right, I don't suppose you could drop me off in town on the way could you? Mr Yarwood owns the bakery and I wanted to ask him a few questions."

"Oh Brian, it's not your job to rake up that poor man's tragic past giving him false hope that you can find out what happened." Esther sighed, knowing that Brian wouldn't listen.

"I won't bring it up like that; I will just make polite conversation." He explained.

"Well what if Mr Yarwood is busy or not there?"

"Good point I think I will pay that old lady with the funny name in village a call, she seemed to have dirt on everyone and such a sharp memory for a woman of her age."

"I've been saying that for years about you, right well I want a quick look around this gloriously 'gruesome' manor and I will head for the hospital. Stay out of trouble." She doubled back to kiss him.

* * *

A whole five minutes had passed since Brian had rung to old lady's door. He could hear her calling "won't be a moment dear" several times and when the door finally opened he was not only greeted by the old dear but that old dear smell as well full of lavender, soap and musk.

"Hi, I don't suppose you remember me do you?" He began.

"Mr Lane, come in, your friend not with you? Please tell me you found your other missing friends." She clasped her hands together in delight as she seldom had any visitors.

"No she's not; yes we did find them thanks. I was wondering if you could help me with a few things?"

"Of course, I will try my best, would you like a cup of tea?"

Brian kindly rejected even though he was parched and could murder a cuppa he thought by the time he had received it the tea would be cold and time would be pressed.

"What do you know about the Allesbury family?"

"Well they have lived in the village for hundreds of years, they didn't always have the manor, they made their money in farming and they bought the manor in the 1930's as the Donaldson-Brown's fell into very heavy debt and were ousted out of the manor buy the Allesbury's." She explained.

"Oh. Tell me, what is their relationship like with the villagers today?"

"Oh well the son is more popular than the father, only just. If you ask me none of them can be trusted Lord Tobias he swans in as and when he pleases throwing his weight around which puts poor Martin in an awkward position."

"So they still have contact."

"Oh yeah, not that young Martian wants it though, the whole point of giving him the manor was so he wouldn't have any contact with his son but now you see the Lord wants to move his fancy piece into the manor along with her kids."

"And who might she be?"

"I don't know her name, rather upper class she has a son and a daughter both with ridiculous names, so I am told. I'm surprised you didn't meet them with you staying at the manor. My friend Doreen whose daughter Ginny cleans at the manor said the girl came round yesterday, showing her father round the manor like."

The penny dropped as the bizarre events surrounding Strickland and Gerry's disappearance began to fall into place. When he spoke to Sandra he thought his ex and kids had been mentioned by the attacker. Was the hit man hired by Allesbury to get Strickland out of the picture?

He wanted to stay and ask more about Penelope Yarwood and Jessica Dempleby but Strickland could still be in potential danger. He had to get back.

"Thank you very much for your time I better be going" he said getting up to leave.

"Well don't you want me tell you about his womanising. He tried it on with Ginny more than once you know and threatened to have her sacked and killed if she didn't go round for a bit of 'how's your father' with him."

Brain sat back down "Really what did she do?"

"Reported to Master Allesbury of course, naturally it was ignored and he soon moved on to other girls."

"Mrs-"

"Jose, please, I'm just Jose without the i as the girl I was evacuated with was also a Josie."

"Jose, last time we were here you said Martin and Jessica were arguing about her not being faithful, do you think Tobias could have been.. you know."

"Well anything's possible dear, but this was a few month back. Ever since Mr Allesbury has got together with that young woman, she's about the same age as his son, the rumours have stopped."

"Do you believe them?" Brian asked.

"Well I'm not one to listen to idle gossip as a rule but the Lord is a nasty piece of work."

"Thank you very much, Jose, this has been most enlightening." Brian said seeing himself out.

* * *

Finding the nearest telephone box he dialled Sandra's number. There was no answer as he remembered she would have been at the hospital where the use of mobile phones was prohibited.

He made his way back to the empty manor and began phrasing what he was going to tell the others on his head. He knew that they weren't that safe here what with Strickland's ex shagging the villainous lord of the manor that was Brian's prime suspect in two suspicious deaths that reeked of murder. Brian would stake his reputation on Tobias Allesbury being involved somehow.

* * *

_**I do hope this is still okay for you. Gee x**_


	15. Something to Tell You

_**I am so sorry I haven't kept to my promise of regular updates, I feel down the stairs and hurt my wrist which put me out of action for a bit and life hasn't been stress free lately what with going back to uni soon, anyway this is almost done! And will be this week! I do hope you continue to enjoy.**_

* * *

Esther helped a still very wounded Robert to the car. "Thank you so much Esther, I am terribly sorry you have come along on the world's worst holiday" he winched as the seatbelt pressed against his throbbing ribcage.

"Not at all, none of this is your fault Sir, and as I was saying to Brian when I arrive danger follows them around, I wouldn't expect anything else, why do you think I came?"

Strickland struggled to laugh at this joke, not because it wasn't funny but he felt very guilty, it was as if he had tricked his team into coming here so he could try his very best to repair his broken relationship with his children. He was about to reply when he saw a Sandra like figure dash out of the main hospital entrance.

"Sandra, is everything okay?" Esther asked as she closed he passenger door.

"It's Gerry" she began breathlessly, loosening the silk blue scarf that was wrapped around her neck. "I said his name and his eyes flickered, the doctor is in there with him now, I think he's waking up" she smiled still panting.

"Oh that is good news, do you want me to come back for you later, I will get the boys to look after Robert once we have him settled and them I can come back?"

"Thank you Esther, oh tell Rob that I've rang Hermione she knows he's coming home and she says she will be over soon. She sounded very worried."

"Probably just shock and relief he is going to be alright." Esther reasoned.

"Possibly, I'll see you later" she waved the pair off before dashing back inside.

"How are Brian and Jack?" Strickland asked as Esther turned the ignition.

"Well I haven't seen Jack yet he stayed at the hospital until after midnight so was sleeping and Brian, oh he is fine, he reckons he's on the verge of solving to unsolved murders."

Strickland chuckled. "Don't tell me Penelope Yarwood and Jessica Dempleby."

"Yes, how did you-"

"I think it is safe to say I know Brian Lane too well."

They both laughed.

* * *

Back at the manor Jack was now awake and reading the latest Tom Clancy style novel and Brian was rummaging around the house 'looking for clues'.

"Brian what are you doing?" Jack asked not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Looking for evidence."

"Evidence for what?"

"To prove Lord Allesbury was having an affair with the two diseased girls and I have a very strong feeling he was Strickland and Gerry's attacker."

"What?" Jack said almost chocking on his words as he laughed "Brian, you are just making things up to fit a jigsaw which doesn't even exist."

"No Jack you are wrong, the lady I spoke to said Tobias wants the manor back so he can move his fiancé and her kids into the manor."

"But where does Strickland come into this?"

"Because it's his ex and kids that could be living here" he yelled, it may have been obvious to him but Jack clearly did not think the same.

"And how did you find this out?"

"Jose without the i, the little old lady said she saw the daughter around the estate on Saturday."

"And you are going on the say so of an old lady who has nothing better to do with her time than gossip, honestly Brian if this was true don't you think Hermione would have said something to her father?"

"What if she didn't know? I mean for all we know she has only heard of her father's friend Martin and not his father." Brian reasoned desperately clinging onto his theory.

Before Jack had the opportunity to reply the front door opened.

"Hello" Esther called supporting Strickland all the way to the drawing room, look who's home."

"Sir, nice to see you back, how you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Thank you Jack, I'm a little sore but I think I will be okay, thank you."

"Would you like something to drink?" Esther asked, placing cushions behind his back for extra support.

"I would love a cup of tea please."

"Brian, you heard your boss, a cup of tea please." Esther said ordering her husband to go and make it.

"How's Gerry?" Jack asked putting his book down on the coffee table.

"Sandra says he's waking up, It's bound to be a long progress, Sandra's with him now, I said I would go back later."

"That is good news; we have just got to pray he isn't brain damaged or anything" Jack said dulling the mood.

"I hope he remembers something about the attack too, you know the more I think about it the more I am convinced that bloke said he worked for the Allesbury's."

"Yes but why would he want you and Gerry?"

"I don't know Jack maybe Tobias wants the manor back and he thought he could get to Martin that way?"

"Yes, well the Doctor said you need to stop dwelling on it, your memory will come back when it is good and ready." Esther said snatching the china tea cup from Brian who had almost spilled its contents.

"I think I have the answer to that" Brian began as he joined the group on the sofas.

Jack and Esther both unanimously shot him a disapproving look telling him to quit while he was ahead.

"And what might that be Brian?" Strickland asked sipping his hot tea.

He looked at his wife and best friend before answering. "I think he was having an affair with Jessica Dempleby and possibly Penelope Yarwood, maybe someone heard us talking in the pub and followed us home as they didn't want this getting out."

"That's a possibility I suppose." Strickland said.

"But you got this from a gossip so surely the whole estate knows not to mention the village" Esther added.

"True but we are outsiders, you know what village people are like when they get someone new into the village they don't like other people knowing their business."

"Again that is a possibility but that's a long way to go to protect a secret of somebody that isn't very much liked." Jack said rubbishing the whole theory.

"But if this guy was employed by Tobias-" Brian was once again interrupted by the knock on the door.

Jack jumped up and ran to answer the door desperate not to be a part of Brian's silly games. He opened the door to find an icy white Hermione standing there, shaking.

"Is dad back?" She said tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, he's in there" Jack pointed and the girl ran in hugging her father so tight Rob thought she would never let go.

"Hey, what's this for, I'm fine" he smiled at his daughter's concern.

"Oh dad, I don't think you are."

"What how do you mean?"

"I don't know how to put this but." She stopped midsentence having no idea how to carry on.

He ran his fingers through her locks, "It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"I know who did this to you, it was Tobias Allesbury's hit man Logan."

"Woah, slow down sweetie, what do you mean? Why?"

"I heard him and mum talking I had no idea he was your friend's dad, Toby that's how we knew him is, was engaged to mum, he said this Logan warned you off as he wants to be a family with us, dad I'm so sorry I didn't tell you right away he has a tendency to get angry and mum threw him out, I didn't want to make matters worse, but please dad, all of you get away you are not safe here!" The young girl sobbed as she exclaimed, once again holding her father tightly.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for" he screwed up his face as his daughter's embrace hurt his ribs but he wasn't going to tell her that. He kissed the top of her head before asking; "Does your mother know that you know about all this."

She shook her head as the salty tears quickly escaped down her face.

"Right well we cannot go very far as Gerry is still in hospital, Hermione how did you get here darling?"

"Bus, there is one to the village every hour."

"Right we it isn't safe for you to stay here, Esther are you okay to take Hermione home it's on route to the hospital."

"Yes of course" she smiled.

"Make sure you drop her off around the corner I don't want to risk it."

"Of course." Esther said fetching her coat and handbag.

"Text me when you get home darling, I'll see you very soon." He said wishing he had the strength to get up off the sofa and hug his one and only little girl.

"Bye dad, love you" she said.

"I love you more" he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Will you excuse me a moment please, there is something I need to find" Brian said disappearing out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jack called.

"The Library" he yelled back from halfway up the grand staircase.


	16. Good News? Bad News?

Sandra waited for what seemed like an eternity outside Gerry's room. From what she could see through the viewing window Gerry was breathing on his own and Doctor's were examining the damage to his organs and head. She wasn't religious but she prayed silently.

"Miss Pullman?" A young Indian Doctor asked.

"Yes that's me how is he?"

"My name is Doctor Sharma and I am the doctor looking after Mr Standing. We have taken him off the ventilator and he seems to be coping with breathing on his own. He is responding to some things but not others. We believe there may be small signs of damage on the brain but we won't know anymore until we have sent him down for a CT scan." The Doctor with kind eyes explained.

"He is going to be okay though isn't he?"

"We will know further once the scan is complete, don't worry he is in good hands" he smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Sandra had no idea how long a CT scan would take or what it really entailed, all she could do was be patient. She thought about calling Jack and telling him what was going on but she thought it would be better once she knew what was going on herself.

* * *

"Sandra?" A familiar voice called behind the detective superintendant as she nursed a luke warm coffee in the hospital canteen.

"How is he?" She asked joining her friend.

"I don't know Esther, he's in there now having a CT scan they think there is something wrong with his brain causing him not to react to certain things" Sandra said holding back the tears. "He's been in there for over an hour, surely they have found what they were looking for by now?"

"Let me get you another one of those" Esther said seeing it was clear Sandra was not taking this well.

"Miss Pullman, Doctor Sharma is looking for you, he's just outside the café." One of the nurses looking after Gerry said lowly in her ear.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think Doctor Sharma would like to tell you himself."

Sandra gestured at Esther who was returning with the coffees.

"Doctor Sharma." Sandra said her heart already pounding in overdrive "is everything okay?"

"Please come into my office" he said inviting her and Esther in.

He sat down behind his desk and the two women sat in the seats opposite.

"We found a small blood clot on Mr Standing's brain, we are preparing him for theatre now, you must understand that even though this is a small clot it is major surgery-"

"He is going to be okay thought isn't he?" Sandra cut in.

"What will happen is in order to remove to remove a sizable subdural hematoma, the surgeon will have to perform a craniotomy. Whenever the brain is manipulated, it will take time for normal function to return sometimes functions such as eye contact and speech remains impaired in the corresponding part of the brain. But at this stage it is difficult to predict how much damage has been done to the region of the brain." He explained in that medical jargon that made Sandra sick to her stomach.

"Sorry I don't follow could you say that in simpler terms please?"

"I'm sorry, to remove the clot, a large hole needs to be drilled into the skull and healthy brain tissue is usually disturbed. This is a highly risky process but many have come through and recovered so there is hope for Mr Standing, as I said before he is in the best possible hands."

"So what you are saying is that there might be a chance Gerry doesn't pull through."

The doctor didn't say anything.

"Well, that's a yes isn't it, oh god we need to start preparing for the worst" she cried. Esther hugged her.

"All I can say is don't expect too much it is a long process, go home get some sleep and we will call you once Mr Standing is out of theatre."

Sandra felt numb, she may have seen Gerry Standing for the last time.

"Come on, let's get you back." Esther said wrapping Sandra's favourite red coat around her shoulders.

"But he was breathing on his own" Sandra muttered, she was so emotional she wasn't thinking straight.

"I know, but like Doctor Sharma told you he isn't responding as well as they hoped. Come on lets get you back."


	17. It Smells of Books

The library was easily Brian's favourite room in the huge house; he took in that old fashioned book smell for him it was the most satisfying thing in the world. The room was set out like an old Victorian style library complete with gothic style bookcase and chairs. Brian got the impression that the Victorian age was the last time this beautiful room had been used to its full potential. Nowadays one corner of it appeared to be used as a storage place. It looked so untidy and unhappy which naturally annoyed Brian. He began to search around the said part of the room, there were stacks of boxes all in different shapes and sizes all holding important Allesbury family documents. What Brian was hoping to find was anything to prove Lord Allesbury had been having affairs with his son's girlfriends. As the cogs inside Brian's brain spun around he thought more and more about how this house was key to all the problems, Tobias wanted it back and Martin refused seen as it had been given to him. Now if he could just get his hands on the deeds he could have the answer.

Rifling through the first three boxes disheartened Brian as all he found were photographs, postcards which looked as if a dog had gotten hold of them at some point and family mementos which obviously had lost their meaning since the father and son arguments began.

"Now if I was an Allesbury where would I keep the deeds to this property?" Brian said out loud his voice bouncing off the painted ceiling echoing around the room.

He paced up and down the vast space, weaving in and out of bookcases, this was the best way to get the best out of that amazing mind of his.

"Ah, I've got it!" he said heading towards the history section. He cried in pain as he stumbled over a medium sized chest which had been carelessly left in the middle of the floor. "What idiot leaves this in the middle-" his shouting ceased as he stumbled across a hand written note, it was slightly yellowed with age, ripped at the corners and the middle had been folded so many times it was almost indecipherable. Funny, Brian thought it was the only thing to fall out of the heavy chest.

"My darling Martin" He read aloud. "I am so desperately sorry for all the pain I have inflicted on you, don't think this letter is my way of shifting the blame, I take full responsibility for my actions and regret them terribly. That is why I have decided to go away, to London, start a fresh. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you everything, about your father and the baby but Tobias made me swear not to tell you, I was scared but that is no excuse for the coward I have become. I promise you the child is yours and when I settle in London I will write to you and let you know where we are in case you want to see your child. I understand if you don't. I always loved you and always will, god why was I so stupid. I hope one day to see you again. Penny."

Brian checked the faded letter for a date mark; it was stamped the same day Penelope Yarwood died. Surely that proved that she was murdered the rumours about her committing suicide were quashed and if Tobias new about the pregnancy and didn't want his son knowing that put him right back in the frame. He logged on to the internet and once more looked up the details surrounding Ms Yarwood's death. She hadn't been wearing a riding hat and there were no signs proving she fell from a horse. Perhaps she had been attacked just like Gerry and Strickland and then someone let the horses out? How was he going to prove it? And How on Earth could he prove the link between Jessica and Tobias?

He went to the bookcase he had intended on looking through before he tripped and found a vital piece of evidence. In films Lords of the manor usually kept a copy of the deeds tucked away neatly in a book illustrating the Manor's history. The trouble with that was he had looked at almost every book charting every single little event that had ever gone on inside and surrounding Hallcroft Manor. Except for one. It was an old book that desperately needed to be rebound. He flicked though, sheets of loose pages flying out at almost every turn of the page and then the stumbled across a hand written code on a spare sheet of paper slotted in the exact middle of the book.

Adjacent to the bookcase was door that was obviously badly disguised as another bookcase, exactly like you see in films. Brian heaved the heavy door open to reveal a safe, he was disappointed it wasn't a secret passage but even so this was still exciting. Working out that the written down code worked the safe he keyed in the numbers. "Bingo" he called as it opened. Inside the huge metal container was one leather bound document in scripted on the cover was "Hallcroft Manor Deeds."

"Yes, this is it" he exclaimed with glee as he flicked through looking for what he needed to read. Satisfied he shut the bible like document with a clap and tuned as the door opened.

"Brian, Esther and Sandra are back they need to tell us something urgently about Gerry, what are you doing here?" Jack called looking all over for the speck that was Brian.

"I've found it!" He beamed running up to Jack and shaking him almost violently in excitement.

"Found what?"

"The deeds Martin Allesbury only owns this house if he marries before his father remarries, he has full right to live here and rent it out but it is not his, and I found proof Penelope Yarwood was more than likely killed."

"Brian, from what I can gather it's not good news about Gerry, now is not the time for this" Jack said solemnly retreating downstairs.


	18. Great Hall, Great Confession?

Everyone congregated in the great hall a room in which the group had not yet chance to take advantage of. The room was entirely covered in white and gold marble with statues of roman gods on display in front of the majority of the pillars holding the magnificently decorated work of art better known as a ceiling. The room which once was used as a dining hall, meeting quarters and more recently a ballroom now stood lonely with a long table pushed against the wall behind which hung a famous portrait of Queen Elizabeth the first which looked out of place. Brain of course knew about every second the hall had seen, every design of the space thanks to the stack of books he had read for both pleasure and research.

Each of them in turn sat down at crystal table which if now wasn't so difficult would have been considered a luxury. Sandra led this motion by sitting at the head of the table, her deathly expression and tired eyes hinted with red from the tears today had brought foreshadowed the news she was about to break. She blinked, turned to face Esther who gripped the back of her hand for moral support and then starred up at the beautiful ceiling sighing.

"We never should have come here" she began. Esther looked at her with encouraging eyes telling her she could get through this. "The doctor's said there is a blood clot on Gerry's brain, its small but it's a danger, when he woke up he was showing signs of coming around but they said he wasn't responding to particular things in the ways they had hoped he would. The CT scan today showed there was a clot and they had to operate, they wouldn't tell me much but I got the impression the operation could go either way." She tried to be strong for the rest of them, she turned to face Brian, he was broken.

"I've read about those, they say there is only a 40% chance of survival" Brian began.

"Brain!" Esther yelled so loud Brian thought the table was going to shatter. He wasn't very good at reading the signs, nor was he any good at thinking before he spoke.

"The doctor's are more than optimistic" Esther tied her best to reassure the boys.

"I'm sure they are" Jack smiled wistfully.

"Oh god I am so sorry, this is all my fault." Strickland said as he complexion drained he too was almost camouflaged by the colour scheme of the hall.

"Sir, it's not, you weren't to know" Sandra had been blaming Strickland for this cock up all day but deep down she knew it was not his fault in any way.

"Erm that's where you are wrong, I am so sorry I have let you all down." He sighed placing his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I don't follow" Sandra said sitting on her hands to stop them trembling. She did not like where this was going one bit.

"You see, I did know the dangers and the secrets of the Allesbury family and what's more I knew about-" His confession was cut off by the sound of Sandra's mobile ringing.

"It's the hospital, I am going to have to take this, I'm sorry this will have to wait."

She swept out of the room and the rest of the team exchanged looks and remained in silence, all of them thinking how this trip would change the team dynamic forever.

Sandra returned promptly "He's out of theatre Doctor Sharma says the operation was a success but we won't know how if he will respond to anything for a while, they have had to put him back on the breathing apparatus as he was struggling a little but, he says he should be off it in a couple of hours so there is hope."

"Can we see him?" Strickland asked.

"Yeah, they say a couple of us can." She responded coldly, Strickland's half confession was enough for Sandra to revert back her original blame.

"Good, well I will come with you, are you okay to drive my car only-" he gestured with his head to cast bound leg and wrist.

"First I want to hear what it was you had to say" Sandra said.

"I knew about Tobias and Teresa" he admitted. "Martin warned me he wanted to bring my kids up, my kids that I have fought tooth and nail to see, the endless trips to courts, endless legal fees, the mass of broken promises. As soon as Hermione got in touch and Martin told me that I knew I had to come here, I wanted to do the whole team building thing, but that was not the primary reason for coming her. I put you all in danger it is inexcusable and I don't expect you to forgive me or-" His plea was sincere and heartfelt.

"I understand" Brian said being a dysfunctional parent himself.

"Gerry would have done the same, if it were him" Sandra said realising.

"Well the main thing is that Gerry gets better and we all go back to London safe, Sandra, Robert would you like me to drive you to the hospital, I seem to know the route without the sat nav now" Esther smiled.

"Thank you" Sandra whispered. "Make sure he stays out of trouble Jack" Sandra said referring to Brian.

"I've got plenty to keep me occupied, don't you worry." Brian beamed.

"Yes well try and stay out of trouble" Esther said.

"I will try." He said helping his wife aid Strickland to the car.

* * *

"Right Brian you stop these silly games now, the Allesbury's are dangerous, hasn't what's happened to Gerry proved that to you?" Jack said silencing the door from slamming behind them.

"Oh but Jack I am so close to solving this case, Tobias Allesbury needs to be punished for everything he has done, don't you want to see justice for Gerry and Strickland?!"

"Not like this Brian, stay away, I mean it" He said giving up. Knowing Brian had every intention of going to the Hampshire police with whatever form of 'evidence' he had found.


	19. Keeping Dad

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked as he was about to start reading his book again.

"Just out for a walk, I've decided I don't like this house too many ghosts" he said pulling on his 'lucky coat'.

"Are you sure that is all you will be doing?" Jack said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Jack you can come with me if you like."

"No thanks I would rather enjoy the peace and quiet if it is all the same to you."

"Champion, see you later then."

* * *

Brian headed towards Jose's cottage it was a cold evening but it wasn't yet dark dusk was just about to break and scatter the vast space, which was Brain's favourite time of day to go on a walk. He always brought Scampi to the park at this time as it was more quiet and that naughty but ever so loveable dog had the park pretty much all to himself.

"Hello again" the little old lady beamed as she opened the door with a wobble. "Three times in two days people will talk" she giggled.

"Yes well, I was wondering what was the name of your friend's daughter who works up at Hallcroft Manor?"

"Ginny, ever so lovely girl very friendly and doesn't put up with any trouble from his Lordship" she lowered her voice as she said his name; she didn't want to start talk.

"I don't suppose you could give me her address; I need to speak with her about a matter of importance regarding the manor."

"Hasn't she cleaned it right?"

"No, no nothing like that I just need a bit of information about the chaps we are renting it from."

"Oh I see, you see the cottage without the thatched roof sandwiched between the two thatches, well it is that one straight ahead."

"Thank you very much for all your help, take care" he said making his way to the pavement.

"Aren't you going to stay for a cuppa?" She yelled as he headed toward the house she pointed at.

"No thank you, I have a lot to do, goodbye."

* * *

The red brick house that Ginny and her mother in stuck out like a sore thumb it made the neat little village of thatched cottages, red telephone boxes, corner shops and the little church look messy. It was out of place, as if someone had pulled out the little cottage that matched the rest and plonked a very ugly house where the space now was. Though the brown old fashioned door complete with brass door knocker fitted in with the traditional village look Brian thought to himself.

He tapped the brass knocker three times and a fresh faced young girl answered.

"Hello, are you Ginny?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Brian Lane, UCOS, I would like to find out about the relationship between Lord Tobias Allesbury and his son, Martin" the retired copper explained.

"Please come in" the girl smiled.

"So what do you want to know about that creep and his weasel son?"

"We believe there is a pattern when it come to women Martin falls for."

"What you mean they get engaged only to find out his daddy shags them?"

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that meself" the northerner replied. "How long has this been going on for?

"Well my mum used to do all the housekeeping, she was head housekeeper and she said it happened all the while she was there. I think the story was that Martin could only become Lord of the Manor as it where if he got married, so every time he found a suitor his dad would run off with her." The young woman explained.

"Ginny, were you ever romantically linked with either father or son?"

The girl looked embarrassed and her cheeks almost matched the colour of her strawberry blonde hair. "Well when I first began working at the manor I did partake in harmless flirting with Martin but pretty soon after one thing led to another and we fooled around a little. It only lasted a week I promise. But Martin he said he needed to make his dad jealous so he asked if he could say we were serious. I agreed as I wanted to keep my job and had always fancied playing Lady of the Manor. Little did I know as soon as Toby knew about 'us' he tried it on with me."

"What did he do?"

"Well he said he was a very rich man and that he could look after me a lot better than Martin ever could. I wanted to tell him it was all a lie but I needed this job. I told him to back off but the perv kept hitting on me. I told Martin of course but he made excuses for his dad, 'it's just his way' he said 'he's just jealous' of course I knew they kept it in the family. But one day it all changed. His Lordship said he had something he needed to tell me, that he killed someone years ago. I didn't believe him, he wouldn't tell me who it was but he said they came in the way of him and the manor. He said he could trust me and that he had to tell someone he made me swear I wouldn't tell a soul. He threatened to have done with my mum. So naturally I stayed quiet but one day Martin was all quiet he was upset about something, the cook said it was the anniversary of the death of the love of his life and his unborn baby. Apparently she died in some freak horse riding accident. I asked Tobias if that was the woman he meant, he didn't say anything but the guilt was written all over his face."

Brain was stunned he was half way there to proving this. "So what did you do?""

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, I stopped flirting with Martin and he got with Jess the stable girl god rest her soul. Everything was all sunny and rosy until the rumours about Tobias and Jess went around. I happened to get on with Jess and I knew Toby was fuming and dangerous I had to warn her, of course she didn't believe me and the next thing I know she's dead. I came back from an all inclusive holiday to Majorca with my friend Suzy and I heard she was trampled on, crushed to death by her horses."

"It was my friend that found her."

"Oh my good lord, is that why you are investigating because the deaths were so similar?"

"Yes, partly, Lord Allesbury is a very dangerous man, my boss was badly hurt because of him and another of my friends is fighting for his life."

"Is there anything I can do, to help like?"

"I don't suppose you would accompany me to the station and tell the offer on duty all this along with the evidence I have?" Brian tried.

"But I've just told you, you're a copper, doesn't that count?"

"I am of sorts for the metropolitan police; this is a case for Hampshire." He explained.

"I promise you will be safe, one we have him he can't touch you, I have evidence that will back up what you know about the death of Penelope Yarwood and they can get him on Jessica's death later. I also have the deeds to the house suggesting that he wanted it back and murder was his only option" Brian smiled hoping to get her onside.

"Okay, I will do it, for Jess."

"Great, well no time like the present."


	20. At the Police Station

"I am sorry madam but we don't have enough to go on, your say so is not sufficient evidence" the officer on the desk.

"But I am telling you he told me that he killed Penelope Yarwood in 1993" Ginny protested.

"Madam, with all due respect the file we have says Miss Yarwood's death was accidental with **no **sign of foul play, it could have even been suicide" the man explained.

"But I am telling you that is not the case, I can prove it" the young woman was growing impatient. "Mr Lane?" She gestured to Brian to help her out.

"Brian Lane, UCOS" he handed the gentleman his ID badge.

"You are a bit lost mate" he joked.

"I am staying at Hallcroft Manor and we have had the misfortune to encounter Lord Allesbury, I believe he attacked Gerry Standing and DAC Robert Strickland but I also found this, a written letter proving Penelope Yarwood couldn't have been planning to end her life." He slid the folded up note across the desk, the officer glanced at it with hard eyes. "Okay, you two wait here, we will be needed a word with both of you" he said heading behind the door and out of sight.

"Mr Lane?" The same offer called nine minutes later.

"Yes, that's me."

"If you would like to step this way, please sir."

Brian followed the man and female officer into an interview room.

"Now Mr Lane if you could please tell me how you came into possession of this letter you gave us" the female asked.

"Yes of course, I found it, as I already told you we are staying at the manor and after Jessica Dempleby was killed I began looking up the manor and its history that's when I realised how similar the deaths between her and Penelope Yarwood were despite being twenty years apart." Brian explained.

"Listen, I know you are used to dealing with this sort of thing at UCOS but this is not your case, it is a matter Hampshire police only and to be honest I don't even think there is a case" the man said.

"I know for a fact there is, please hear me out you heard how Ginny told you that he wanted the manor back, you saw a copy of the deeds and what's more you saw the letter."

"Yes we did sir, but that isn't enough evidence for us to re examine the deaths" she told him.

"Please Tobias Allesbury is dangerous, I think he is behind the attacks on Robert Strickland and Gerry Standing" he pleaded.

"Your colleagues? What makes you think that?"

Brian explained everything; from the fact Toby was dating Teresa Strickland right through to what Hermione said.

"I am sorry but like I said before hearsay is not enough, I understand you are worried about your friends but this is not the right way to go about it, Mr Lane." The authority that ruled the female detective's voice screamed with anger.

"Please, he's dangerous. I am not asking you to take my word but please, I beg you look into it."

"Very well, George see Mr Lane out please."

"Thank you" he smiled.

"I can't promise anything Mr Lane" she replied and he nodded following George out of the room.


	21. Improvements

For almost the whole time Esther, Sandra and Robert were at the hospital an awkward silence hung heavy over them. Sandra was trying her best to get her head around Robert's revelation she could see why he did what he did, partly I mean she wasn't a parent so she wasn't as readily to forgive as the others. It was the fact he had lied to them that hurt her the most, his lies had put Gerry in a critical condition and all of them in danger.

Sandra went into see Gerry first, given Esther the golden opportunity to speak to Rob alone.

"Why won't she talk to me Esther?" He sighed.

"Well it is a lot for her to take in, she is still in shock over what has happened to Gerry and she hasn't slept in days" Esther tried.

"It's because I didn't tell her isn't it, she blames me for this and she is right to do so." He pressed his forehead up against the window into Gerry's private room looking down in despair at the damage he had caused.

"Hey, this is not your fault, you were not to know how dangerous that man is, now come on. Sandra is stubborn but she will come round" Esther rubbed his back with affection; she was good at comforting people.

"Thank you for being so nice and understanding Esther" he smiled he hadn't really gotten to know Mrs Lane, he had heard a lot about her but he hadn't really spent much time with her before now.

"Not at all, now I am going to ring Jack, check Brian is staying out of trouble, you go and see Gerry and be easy on Sandra."

"I will thank you."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Sandra heard Esther call as she went outside in search of her. "Right well I better pick him. Well they have taken him off the ventilator and his breathing has improved greatly but he hasn't come round yet so there is no news on if the surgery has been a success. Okay Jack I will be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"How's Jack?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there; gosh you gave me a fright. Well Jack's fine but it turns out Brian thinks he has solved these cases and the police station called to say he had gone there with a woman called Ginny. I've got to go and pick him up; do you and Robert want to come now?"

"I just came to say, it's Gerry he's stirring. Doctor Sharma is in there with him now; I don't think it will be long before have news."

"Okay, well I best be going are you and Mr Strickland going to be alright, I suppose I better tell him that they are looking for Tobias, Brian has convinced them that he is dangerous."

"What, what's happened?" Robert asked.

Esther explained in a flap as she didn't really understand the full picture.

"Can I come with you please; my kids could be in danger!"

"Of course, of course, Sandra do you still want to-" She didn't need to finish her sentence as Sandra nodded. Call me if anything happens." She said looking at Rob.

"I will, you do the same with Gerry."

"Of course, drive safe."

* * *

Sandra watched through the window as the Doctors and nurses slowly brought Gerry round. She could see he had his eyes open as was making more than eye contact with the female staff.

"Blimey it takes more than that to keep you down, Gerry Standing" She muttered to herself smiling.

"Miss Pullman? Mr Standing is awake and responding nicely, the operation was a success."

"Thank you so much Doctor Sharma, can I?"

"Yes, of course, he is rather tried so don't ware him out."

"I won't" she beamed and headed into his room.

"Boy am I glad to see you" he wheezed.

"Not as much as I am, I can tell you, I thought you had bloody well gone and left us."

"Not a chance Guv."

"How you feeling?"

"Bloody rough, I can tell you."

They shared a little giggle.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sandra ventured.

"Yeah, one of that Allesbury's hit men attacked us and kicked me to the ground."

There was a knock on the door it was one of the nurses accompanied by two uniformed police officers.

"Mr Standing the police are here to take your statement regarding the attack, is it okay if they do it now?"

"Excuse me but he has just woken up and is very tired" Sandra began.

"Miss this is rather important and it won't take too long" one officer said.

"Gerry are you sure you are up to this?"

" Yes matron, now go and get a coffee or something." She smiled. It was wonderful to have the old Gerry Standing back. How long would that thought last she wondered.


	22. Looking of the Lord

Once Gerry fed his statement to the Hampshire police, they finally believed that Tobias Allesbury was dangerous. The only trouble was they didn't know where to find him.

"Yes, well I think I know exactly where he is" Robert roared.

"Sir, in that case could I ask you to tell us where that maybe and then you stay away." George the officer in charge said.

"My kids could be in danger of course I am not staying away!"

"Sir, please tell me where he could be."

Strickland gave them the address and a compromise was made that he could come with them but if he was there he had to stay in the car.

"Guv, we have just received a 999 call from the said address it was a young girl, I couldn't make much out it sounds like her family's in danger" a junior officer said.

"That's my little girl!" Strickland cried as his whole body shook before going numb.

"Right, let's get a move on, miss do you want to come too and support your friend?"

"Um yeah" Sandra quickly replied without thinking. "Esther, Brian we will keep you posted".

"Sandra are you sure you don't want to go back with them or see Gerry?" Strickland asked.

"No you need me here and besides we don't have time to do this."

* * *

From the outside of the Strickland children's home all was calm and content but officers who peered through the windows soon saw that was not the case.

Sandra held Strickland's hand tightly, she could feel him trembling. "It's going to be okay" she said smiling, hoping just an ounce of him would believe her.

"I heard one of them say he had a knife, I need to go in, I need to be with my children."

"Rob you can't, you could anger him and then he may do something stupid. You know all this."

"What I know is that I promised Hermione that I would be there for her no matter what, and her brother. I need to be in there Sandra!" He unlocked his fingers with hers and ran under the police tape sealing off the house and ran towards the front door. He almost collapsed doing so, there was a reason why the Doctor's warned him off running marathons while his leg was in plaster.

Two big burly officers wearing bullet proof vests and holding weapons tried to restrain him from going any further but they were unsuccessful.

Robert made his way into the house doing his best not to be heard. Dear god he hoped the police hadn't followed him in. He had a better chance of reasoning with Tobias he thought than they did.

* * *

He was made to feel uneasy as he stumbled into the house as he couldn't hear any cries for help, any threats or the dog barking to alert the neighbours. Rob felt sick.

"Dad!" Hermione cried as her believed father hobbled around towards where they were all held. Teresa was being pressed up against the wall by one of Allesbury's men with her arms pushed up her back; it was at such an angle it looked like they were going to break. Even though she wasn't Robert's favourite person in the world anymore it broke his heart seeing her like this, after all she was the mother of his children and no child should see such a thing.

Rufus too was held by one of Tobias' 'heavies' but he had fat hands around his neck and Hermione; well Toby had a knife poised at her throat. Strickland felt sicker than he ever thought possible.

"I wondered if we would be seeing you, daddy" Tobias snarled.

"Look, I don't know what you want but let them go, do what you want to me but let my children and their mother go!"

"Or what?"

"There is armed police outside; I think it is best you respond." He tried. He hated how scared his children where, he wanted to take their place.

"Do you now, you see I think your friend and my son should have responded to my requests of getting my manor back and did they? No."

"That has nothing to do with my family."

"Well it does because you don't think I have been letting you and your pathetic excuse of a police unit stay in my house without me and my boys checking up on you, did you?"

No one spoke for a while until Rob plucked up the courage to ask; "I know you attacked Gerry and me but did you kill those two kills?"

Tobias and his crew laughed. "Not behind the door, your old man."

"Oh my god, not only have I been living with someone who attacks the father of my children but a double murder, I feel sick" Mrs Strickland cried.

"T, I wanted t keep you safe, he knew too much and as for the stable girls, I only did it so we could have a nice house, be a proper family."

"I've got a family, thanks" Rufus finally spoke out "and it doesn't involve you, stay away from my mum. Dad I am so sorry I was horrible to you" he choked as the boy felt the sausage like fingers tighten around his neck.

"How sweet but it is too late for apologising you won't be seeing your daddy again."

* * *

"Look shouldn't you be doing something, those kids could be in danger!" Sandra snapped, she never was the patient kind.

"We need to get an idea of what is going on in there before we go in all guns blazing Ma'am."

"I know exactly what is going on in there and don't call Ma'am."

Sandra sighed, she knew exactly what it was she wanted to do but she wasn't in control and she hated that. She waited five minutes exactly.

"Right, give me that gun" She said to an officer who wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been. "Not exciting enough for you?" She said spinning around and ripping the weapon out of his hands. She was going to be in so much trouble and the end of it.

* * *

Dodging the guards around the barrier she made her way inside and yelled; "Stop armed police!"

Strickland sighed with relief as he heard that unmistakeable voice that belonged to Sandra.

"Put the knife down and let them go, the children first, or I will shoot." She threatened. "I mean it!" Sandra yelled when they wouldn't play ball. She changed her tactics.

"I know you hired people to attack Robert Strickland and Gerry Standing, I know how you made the deaths of Penelope Yarwood and Jessica Dempleby look like an accident so the manor wouldn't be defaulted into your son's name. The games up, Lord Allesbury."

He wasn't stupid, he knew who she was and that she had no authority here but he did not know that you should never mess with Sandra Pullman.

"Boys, now" she yelled before wolf whistling signalling that it was time they intervened.

Fifteen armed officers forced their way into the house and got hold of the villains as well as getting the victims to safety.

* * *

"By rights I should suspend you" Strickland smirked as the walked out of the house.

"Yeah I knew you were going to say that" she giggled "you are okay thought aren't you Sir?"

"I am fine thank you Sandra, what you just did, I cannot thank you enough."

"There is no need, well these boys would have been waiting around for next Christmas, so I stepped in." She smiled with pride.

"She's bloody man this one Sir, you should give her a medal." The officer whose gun Sandra had borrowed chimed as he escorted Hermione to the ambulance.

"Yes well she will get one, I will see to that."

"Excuse me Sir, Miss" the man who had already made the mistake of calling her Ma'am began. "We will need you to come down with us and take your statements."

"Yes of course, can I see my kids first, make sure they are safe?"

"Of course, quickly mind. Don't worry Lord Allesbury is going away for a very long time".


	23. Cutting it Short

The next morning was a lot brighter than the previous, it almost made the team wish that they were staying at this beautiful house, but the events of the last few days had tainted any prospect of staying here for the reminder of their break.

"Brian mate, this was all down to you" Gerry said as he hobbled towards Strickland's car.

"I think Sandra is the hero in all this."

"Nonsense Brian I only went in and got him, if it wasn't for you and your super sleuthing we would never have caught him."

"Well I am glad to be going home, Mary isn't going to believe this when I tell her" Jack said dumping his bag in Robert's car.

"Sandra, are sure you don't mind driving?" Rob said hobbling towards the passenger seat.

"No of course, I wouldn't get in just yet" she said gesturing to the Porsche that was pulling into the drive driven by Teresa.

"Dad" Hermione cried with delight hugging her father.

"Hello darling, Rufus, how are you?"

"Good thanks" he smiled.

"I hope you don't mind I never thanked you properly yesterday and well I couldn't let you go without the kids saying goodbye."

"It's okay, not at all. It's part of the father's job."

"Yes, about that I am sorry about the way I have treated you, I painted you out to be the villain and you weren't at all, for what it is worth you have proved you are a damn good father."

He smiled proud as punch; those were the words he had longed to hear ever since he held the tiny baby named Rufus in his arms. "Thanks that means the world to me."

"Take care kids, I will see you very soon, just try and stop me" he said hugging Hermione and kissing her on the cheek. "Rufus, can I have a minute?"

"Sure" he said following his father.

"Listen I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I am your dad and I will always be here for you no matter what. And whenever you aren't working at the garden centre make sure you come and see me, yeah?"

"Yes I would like that, I am so sorry for blaming you dad."

"It's okay I'm sorry for not being around but that changes now, I promise." His son hugged him and Strickland finally felt content. "Well we best get going, don't want to ht traffic. Take care I will ring you when I get home. Love you."

Once the last bags were loaded into Esther and Strickland's cars and they had seen that Teresa had gotten away safe Strickland turned to the others and said; "Well if I ever suggest a team building break you know what to say." They all laughed, before dispersing into the cars.

"Bye Esther and Brian thank you for everything, see you Monday"

"Don't you mean, tomorrow, Sir?"

"No Brian I don't, you deserve a break a proper one, see you Monday and drive safe."

"Well I think it is safe to say that was the holiday from hell" Gerry said as he put on his seatbelt on.

"You're telling me!" Jack agreed.

"The first day was good though" Strickland said.

"Yes, right seatbelts on guys, let's go home" Sandra said putting Strickland's super slick car in gear.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed it reviews would be lovely! So sorry it took a while to get finished! Gee x**_


End file.
